You Actually Specials
by JinYesung
Summary: (Chapter 10) 'Tak perlu merasa sendiri. Tak perlu merasa terasingkan. Tak perlu merasa kau adalah sebuah masalah. Anggaplah dirimu berharga. Karna kau begitu sempurna'. BTS/Seokjin/Yoongi/Hoseok/Namjoon/Jimin/Taehyung/Jungkook.
1. Chapter 1

cast : all member BTS  
genre : family, brothership, little bromance

Summary : Tak perlu merasa sendiri. Tak perlu merasa terasingkan. Tak perlu merasa kau adalah sebuah masalah. Anggaplah dirimu berharga. Karna kau begitu sempurna.

Sempurna. Kata itu menggambarkan banyak hal. Ketika kau terlihat tampan, kehidupanmu nyaman, dikelilingi harta, dan segala kemewahan lainnya. Banyak orang menganggap hal itu adalah sebuah kesempurnaan. Tapi bagaimana jika kau tak punya hati? segala kemewahan itu hanyalah sebuah sampah yang tak berarti. Mungkin akan terasa nyaman, tapi kau takkan merasa bahagia. Mungkin kau sempurna, tapi kau tak bahagia maka itu percuma. Tapi saat kesempurnaan itu mendatangkan kebahagiaan, maka itulah kesempurnaan mutlak.

Kim Seokjin, pemuda cantik berusia 24 tahun ini merasa dirinya tidaklah sempurna. Dia tinggal di sebuah apartemen di Seoul sedangkan kedua orangtuanya sudah meninggal saat dia lulus Junior High School. Sebelumnya dia tinggal bersama pamannya di Busan, tapi karna dia tidak mau merepotkan pamannya, akhirnya dia pindah ke Seoul untuk melanjutkan kuliah sekaligus bekerja. Dan disinilah dia diapartemen hasil kerja kerasnya.

Pagi ini begitu cerah, Kim Seokjin atau dipanggil Jin sudah bangun dari tidurnya dan mulai membersihkan diri untuk berangkat kuliah. Tak ada yang istimewa, rutinitasnya masih sama, bangun, mandi, berangkat kuliah, kerja part time, pulang dan mandi dan ganti baju, Jin menyiapkan sarapannya. Hanya semangkuk sereal dan segelas susu karna Jin malas untuk memasak hari ini. Jam menunjukkan pukul 6.25 masih ada banyak waktu karna kuliahnya akan dimulai jam 8. Jin makan dengan tenang, sambil melihat sekeliling apartemennya. Ya masih sama. Kehidupannya masih sama. Tak ada yang berubah. Selesai makan Jin merapikan meja makan dan merapikan bajunya yang sempat kusut, mengambil tasnya dan bersiap untuk kuliah

"Semoga pagi ini menyenangkan" sedikit senyuman ia pancarkan saat melihat langit begitu cerah. "Semangat Kim Seokjin" lalu mulai berjalan menuju kampusnya.

.

.

.

.

.

BigHit Art University, salah satu kampus seni ternama di Seoul. Tempat para mahasiswa berjiwa seni tinggi berkuliah. Tempat kuliah anak-anak keluarga elit, sekaligus tempat kuliah seorang Kim Seokjin. Bagaikan sebuah mimpi bisa berada disini, Seokjin pun merasa dia sangat beruntung mendapat beasiswa di tempat se-elit BigHit. Dia bukanlah seorang senimam, juga bukan anak orang kaya. Tapi berkat kerja kerasnya dia bisa berada disini.

Tiba di gerbang dia disambut mobil-mobil mahasiswa BigHit, ya mereka yang berkuliah disini semua memakai mobil, kecuali Seokjin tentunya. Seokjin menghela napas dan melanjutkan jalannya.

"Jin-ah..." Seokjin menengok sebentar, terlihat seseorang berlari kearahnya. Setelah sampai orang itu mengalungkan lengan dipundaknya

"Selamat pagi Seokjin" ucap sosok itu tersenyum.

Seokjin balas tersenyum "Pagi juga Minhyuk"

.

.

Kang Minhyuk, teman sekelasnya di fakultas musik dengan bakat bernyanyi seperti Seokjin. Berbeda dengan dirinya, Minhyuk adalah anak seorang pengusaha, dia tampan dan juga pintar. Kata sempurna cocok untuk diri Minhyuk. Berbeda dengan Seokjin, dengan kehidupan sederhananya.

.

.

"Apa mereka mengganggumu lagi di pintu gerbang?" tanya Minhyuk. Seokjin hanya tersenyum mendengar itu "Mereka sibuk dengan mobil mereka Minhyuk. Jadi mereka tidak tau keberadaanku"

Minhyuk yang mendengar itu mengelus dada "Syukurlah Seokjin, aku takut mereka semua membuat ulah lagi padamu" Seokjin hanya tersenyum sambil mulai berjalan

"Sudahlah, kelas segera dimulai. Ayo masuk."

"Ne."

.

.

.

.

.

Perjalanan menuju kelas hanya mereka isi dengan perbincangan kecil dengan sedikit candaan. Sebelum akhirnya ada seseorang yang melempar Seokjin dengan sebuah kertas.

"Aakhh" ucapnya sambil mengelus kepalanya, Minhyuk yang melihat itu mencoba mencari siapa yang berani melempar temannya, tapi ketika melihat ke belakang semua orang bersikap biasa saja.

"Kau baik-baik saja Jin-ah?" tanya Minhyuk khawatir. Seokjin hanya tersenyum dan mengambil kertas yang tadi dilemparkan ke kepalanya itu,

"Apa isinya?" Minhyuk mendekat untuk melihat isi kertas itu

"Molla" Seokjin membukanya dan melihat isi kertas itu

Sejenak Seokjin terdiam sambil membelalakkan matanya, begitupun Minhyuk yang mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat.

"Mereka...tidakkah mereka puas dengan hal ini setelah 1 tahun berlalu?" ucapnya kasar. Minhyuk tidak percaya hal seperti ini masih terjadi.

 _ **'HEY ANAK MISKIN LEBIH BAIK KAU PULANG DAN TIDURLAH DENGAN NYENYAK! KAU TAK PANTAS BERADA DISINI BERSAMA KAMI! HAHAAHAA!'**_

Itu isi dari kertas yang dipegang Seokjin, Seokjin memilih diam dan membuang kertas itu.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan Minhyuk" ucap Seokjin sambil meneruskan jalannya yang sempat terhenti

"Tapi Jin..." "Sudahlah kita nanti terlambat"

Akhirnya Minhyuk hanya mengikuti dibelakangnya.

.

.

Hal inilah yang membuat Seokjin merasa hidupnya tidak sempurna meskipun Minhyuk sering mengatakan bahwa Seokjin itu sempurna. Sejak dia pertama masuk di BigHit Art University, hal seperti ini sering dia dapatkan. Angapan bahwa dia tidak pantas di BigHit karna anak beasiswa sering dia dengar dari teman kampusnya baik langsung maupun tidak seperti lemparan kertas tadi contohnya.

Seokjin memang merasa dia tidak terlalu sempurna berada di universitas se-elit BigHit, tapi dia tetap berusaha mewujudkan mimpinya yang ingin menjadi penyanyi. Mungkin bakatnya pas-pasan seperti kata salah satu teman satu fakultasnya. Tapi Seokjin terus berusaha. Sehingga dia mampu mempertahankana beasiswanya sampai di tahun kedua.

Belum jauh mereka berjalan, ada yeoja dengan pakaian sexy sengaja menjatuhkan minuman yang dibawanya ke baju Seokjin.

"Ahhh maafkan aku Kim Seokjin, aku tidak sengaja..sungguh" ucap wanita itu dengan seringainya. Seokjin yang melihat itu hanya diam dan berusaha membersihkan bajunya

"Seokjin apa yang ter- Yaaakk kenapa bajumu kotor begini?! Hey Yeri! apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Seokjin eoh?! Kau sengaja ya?" Minhyuk membantu Seokjin dengan menggunakan saputangan yang dibawanya.

"Ani Oppa, sungguh aku tidak sengaja. Maafkan aku ne Seokjin. Annyeong hahaha" ucap Yeri meninggalkan mereka dengan tawanya

"Yeoja itu dasar. Hey Yeri tunggu..."

"Sudahlah Minhyuk, tak perlu pedulikan dia, aku tidak apa-apa" potong Seokjin masih tetap mencoba membersihkan bajunya. "Tapi dia keterlaluan Seokjin. Lihat bajumu jadi kotor," Minhyuk kembali membantu Seokjin "Apa kau membawa baju ganti Seokjin?" tanya Minhyuk yang hanya dibalas gelengan kepala Seokjin.

"Lalu bagaimana ini, sebentar lagi jam kuliah akan dimulai" ucap Minhyuk tergesa-gesa. Seokjin melihat arlojinya, dan sudah menunjukkan pukul 7.55. Seokjin juga merasa terkejut, tapi melihat keadaannya sekarang dia hanya pasrah dan mencoba tenang

"Minhyuk, pergilah ke kelas dulu. Aku akan ke toilet untuk membersihkan ini" ucap Seokjin seraya berhenti memegang bajunya

"Aku akan membantumu Jin, ayo kita..."

"Tak perlu Minhyuk, kau kembalilah ke kelas, aku bisa membersihkannya sendiri. Aku tidak mau kau nanti dimarahi Yoo ssaem" ucap Seokjin menolak

"Tapi aku ingin membantumu Hyung.." ucap Minhyuk dengan memanggil Seokjin hyung. Memang seharusnya Minhyuk memanggil Seokjin hyung, karna perbedaan umur 1 tahun.

.

.

Seokjin yang mendengar Minhyuk memanggilnya Hyung hanya menghela napas panjang. Minhyuk hanya akan memanggilnya Hyung ketika menginginkan sesuatu.

"Kalau kau ingin membantuku, masuklah kelas sekarang dan bilang pada Yoo ssaem kalau aku masih di toilet. Bagimana?" Seokjin berusaha membujuk Minhyuk. Minhyuk yang mendengar itu mempoutkan bibirnya 'Tapi hyung..."

"Ku mohon...Ne?"

Minhyuk masih diam, "Baiklah. Aku akan kembali ke kelas sekarang. Tapi setelah selesai cepatlah kembali Seokjin" Seokjin hanya tersenyum dan menganggguk "Ne."

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu Jin. Cepatlah kembali ne" ucap Minhyuk sambil berlari pergi

"Arraseo" Seokjin hanya mengangguk.

Setelah kepergian Minhyuk menuju kelas, Seokjin pergi ke toilet untuk kembali membersihkan bajunya.

.

.

.

.

.

Lorong kampus sudah sepi karna jam kuliah sudah dimulai sejak Minhyuk pergi tadi. Seokjin hanya diam dan terus berjalan menuju toilet. Cukup jauh dari kelasnya sehingga butuh waktu menuju kesana.

Setelah sampai, Sokjin berdiri didepan wastafel dan menghidupkan kran untuk membersihkan bajunya. Sudah berkali-kali Seokjin mencoba tapi tetap tidak bisa juga. Noda yang ditimbulkan sudah cukup mengering sehingga sulit untuk dihilangkan.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan?" ucap Seokjin tetap mencoba "Kalau begini aku tidak bisa masuk kelas."

"Pakailah ini."

Seokjin hampir frustasi ketika ada suara lalu sebuah tangan yang mengulurkan sebuah baju didepananya

"Huh..?!"

"Pakailah ini, bajumu kotor." ucap orang itu lagi

Seokjin yang kebingungan dengan orang tersebut mendongakkan kepalanya, dan Seokjin hanya bisa membelakkan matanya. Seseorang itu- tidak dua orang itu membuatnya terkejut.

"Tidak perlu. Aku akan mencoba membersihkannya lagi" ucap Seokjin menolak bantuan orang tersebut

"Sudah ku bilang pakailah baju ini." ucap orang itu lagi dengan suara cukup keras dan wajah datar. Seokjin yang mendengar itu hanya menggeleng

"KIM SEOKJIN!"

bentakkan itu menggema di toilet yang sepi dan membuat Seokjin menundukkan kepalanya. Bukannya dia takut, hanya saja...entahlah

"Kami mohon hyung" ucap orang yang berdiri disamping namja yang memegang baju. Panggilan orang itu membuat Seokjin semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jin hyung"

ucap orang tadi tetap mengulurkan baju padanya,Seokjin mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap mereka, dengan sedikit menggigit bibirnya Seokjin mengambil baju yang masih diulurkan padanya itu. Setelah Seokjin menerima baju itu, dua orang tersebut pergi tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Meninggalkan Seokjin dengan setetes air mata yang jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

"Terima kasih" ucap Seokjin pelan

"Jeon Jungkook, Park Jimin."

t.b.c

ff BTS yang pertama :) ff absurd ini hanya khayalan saya semata, bila ff ini menyakiti anda sekalian mohon maafkan saya :)

see you :D


	2. Chapter 2

cast :all member BTS

genre : family, brothership, little bromance

Summary : Tak perlu merasa sendiri. Tak perlu merasa terasingkan. Tak perlu merasa kau adalah sebuah masalah. Anggaplah dirimu berharga. Karna kau begitu sempurna.

.

.

.

.

.

author pov

Setelah kejadian di toilet, Seokjin masih tetap menantap baju pemberian Jungkook dan Jimin tadi. Tak ada niatan untuk mengganti baju kotornya degan baju yang dipegangnya. Bukannya tidak mau, hanya saja dia merasa tidak pantas untuk memakainya. Dari awal Seokjin sudah memberi tau mereka untuk tidak berhubungan lagi dengan Seokjin. Sudah cukup kebahagiaan itu dulu, biarlah sekarang dia menjalani hidupnya tanpa mereka.

Tapi mengingat mereka masih melakukan hal seperti ini membuat hatinya sesak, seolah membuka luka lama yang telah terlupa. Bukan tanpa alasan Seokjin meminta mereka untuk menghindarinya. Hanya sebuah kalimat yang membuat dunianya dan mereka seolah terhalang tembok tak terlihat. Seokjin tidaklah sempurna.

.

Jeon Jungkook, anak semester 1 Fakultas Seni Musik. Anak seorang pengusaha properti terkenal di Seoul. Tinggi, putih, tampan dan menawan. Ciri khas gigi kelincinya seolah membuat dirinya lebih cute. Tapi sikap dingin, dan acuhnya membuatnya terlihat manly dan seperti pangeran Es yang tak tersentuh. Bukan hanya dia, tapi juga teman satu gengnya.

satu hal yang mungkin belum mereka tau, Jeon Jungkoo adalah sepupu Kim Seokjin. Belum ada seorangpun yang tau di BigHit tentang hal ini. Tentu kecuali teman satu geng Jungkook. karna tidak mau menambah beban ayah Jungkooklah, Seokjin memilih pindah ke Seoul dan menjalani kehidupannya sendiri.

.

Park Jimin, teman satu geng Jungkook, sikapnya sedikit hangat dan perhatian terhadap temannya. Lebih pendek dari Jungkook dan lebih manly dengan otot serta abs kebangaannya. Anak seorang Dokter yang merupakan pemilik Seoul International Hospital. Semester 1 di Fakultas Seni Tari.

Jimin juga mengenal baik Seokjin, hanya saja sebuah kejadian membuat teman geng Jimin dan Jungkook harus bersikap seolah mereka tak mengenal Seokjin.

.

Seokjin hanya terdiam mengingat mereka, lalu memasukkan baju pemberian mereka tadi kedalam tasnya. Dia lebih memilih memakai baju kotornya dan menyimpan baju pemberian Jungkook dan Jimin.

Sudah 1 jam dia berdiam di toilet, dan sebentar lagi kelas Yoo ssaem akan selesai. Seokjin yakin Minhyuk akan khawatir karna dia tak masuk kelas.

Seokjin akhirnya memilih menunggu berakhirnya kelas di taman kampus. Hari ini Seokjin hanya ada kelas Yoo ssaem, setelah ini dia tidak ada kelas lagi dan harus kerja part time disebuah cafe dekat apartemennya.

.

.

.

Angin di taman kampus membuat Seokjin sedikit tenang. Dia mulai tidak memikirkan lagi sikap teman kuliahnya dan juga sikap 'mereka' padanya. Setidaknya dia sudah terbiasa dengan semua ini, ya karna ketidaksempurnaanya. Seokjin hanya berdiam diri di bangku bawah pohon sambil memejamkan mata, tanpa menyadari seseorang dengan buku anime ditangannya, menatap Seokjin dari atas pohon tempatnya duduk. Orang itu hanya diam menatap Seokjin lekat. Tanpa berniat mengucapkan kata apapun.

BBYUUURRR!

Mata Seokjin langsung terbuka lebar saat dia merasa ada yang menyiramnya

"Hahahaha...rasakan itu Kim Seokjin! Kau merasa pintar ya hingga tak masuk pelajaran Yoo ssaem. Dasar anak miskin, tak tau diri lagi...hahahaha" ucap seseorang yang menyiram Seokjin tadi.

.

Lee Young Joo, mahasiswa fakultas Seni musik, yang paling membenci Seokjin dan mengaggapnya sebagai sampah. Tak ada yang tau kalau dia terus membully Seokjin karna dia iri dengan suara Seokjin.

.

Seokjin yang mendapat serangan dadakan itu masih shock. Tubuhnya basah kuyup begitupun tas yang dibawanya. Belum selesai rasa terkejutnya ada yang menyiramnya lagi,

BBYUURRRR!

"Hahahaha kau pantas mendapatkan ini Kim Seokjin!" ucap teman Young Joo "Ini bukan kampus nenekmu, jadi jangan seenaknya kau tidak masuk"

Perlakuan Young Joo dan juga temannya Seokjin sudah menjadi tontonan biasa bagi mahasiswa BigHit, lagipula mereka juga tidak ada niat sama sekali menolong Seokjin.

Seokjin yang merasa hal ini sudah biasa, tetap diam ditempatnya sambil mengusap wajahnya yang terkena air. Bukannya dia tidak bisa melawan, hanya saja dia lebih memilih tidak mencari masalah, karna takut beasiswanya dicabut.

Young Joo dan temannya yang melihat Seokjin hanya diam, memilih pergi dengan senyum sinis diwajahnya.

Seokjin yang merasa keadaannya memburuk, hanya mampu menghela napas. "Lebih baik aku pulang dan segera bekerja." ucap Seokjin dan mulai meninggalkan taman dengan keadaan basah.

Seseorang yang duduk diatas pohon yang sejak tadi melihat perlakuan dua orang itu pada Seokjin tetap diam ditempatnya sambil menatap kepergian Seokjin.

"Jin hyung"

.

.

.

.

.

Butterfly Cafe & Bakery tempat dimana Seokjin bekerja part time. Cafe yang lumayan besar ini berada didekat apartemen Seokjin yang juga cukup dekat dengan kampusnya. Cafe dengan interior klasik tempat yang menarik untuk sekedar bersantai.

Seokjin bekerja di Butterfly Cafe sejak tahun pertama kuliahnya. Seokjin bekerja sebagai pembuat roti, terkadang saat tuganya selesai dia akan membantu menjadi waiters di cafe tersebut.

"Annyeonghaseyo" ucap Seokjin saat masuk ke cafe

"Annyeong Seokjin, kau sudah datang rupanya." ucap sang pemilik cafe

"Ne ajhussi. Kue apa yang harus ku buat hari ini?" tanya Seokjin sambil memakai celemek ditubuhnya

"Cukup buat cheseecake dan strawberry cake Seokjin. Hari ini terlihat cerah, enak rasanya memakan cake manis. Ya kan?" ucap Sang ajhussi sambil tersenyum pada Seokjin. Seokjin yang mendengar itu, tersenyum sambil mengangguk setuju dengan usulan sang boss.

"Arraeo. Aku akan segera membuatnya ajhussi." ucap Seokjin menuju dapur.

.

.

.

Dulu saat ibunya masih hidup, Seokjin sering membantu ibunya memasak. Ibunya dulu juga sering membuat roti, sehingga seokjin sedikit tau cara membuat cake. Sehingga saat Seokjin bekerja di Butterfly cafe kemampuannya sangat berguna, meskipun pengetahuaannya tentang roti tidak seberapa, tapi setelah dia bekerja, Seokjin mampu membuat banyak jenis roti. Ini juga berkat kerja kerasnya belajar pada koki sebelumnya.

Saat membuat roti, Seokjin sering mengingat kedua orang tuanya. Pernah sekali dia menangis saat membuat sebuah blackforest, karna orang tuanya sangat menyukai black forest. Tapi karna dia sudah bisa menerima semuanya, Seokjin bisa mengendalikan perasaannya.

.

.

.

"Ajhussi aku sudah selesai. Apa yang bisa kulakukan sekarang?" tanya Seokjin sesaat setelah menyelesaikan cakenya.

"Kau pulanglah Seokjin, kemarin kau lembur kan? Kau pulanglah dan kembalilah besok." ucap sang ajhussi tersenyum lebar. Seokjin yang mendengar itu terkejut

"Tapi ajhussi aku..."

"Sudah pulanglah. Para pelayan sedang datang semua, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir akan kekurangan orang di cafe. Kau pulanglah. Aku tau kau lelah Jin" ucapan ajhussi itu membuat Seokjin sedikit tersentuh dan tersenyum tulus

"Baiklah ajhussi terima kasih sudah memberiku waktu istirahat. Sekali lagi terima kaih ajhussi" ucap Seokjin sambil membungkuk dihadapan Sang ajhussi. Ajhussi yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum dan mengelus punggung Seokjin pelan.

"Ne sama-sama. Kau sudah bekerja keras hari ini. Istirahatlah"

"Arraseo ajhussi. Gamsahamnida"

"Ne Seokjin"

.

.

.

Seokjin pulang dari Cafe tepat pukul 2 siang. Langit masih menampakkan kecerahannya. Seokjin berniat berjalan-jalan sebentar sebelum pulang ke apartemennya. Jalanan kota Seoul masih ramai oleh pejalan kaki. Mereka seolah sangat menikmati hari ini.

Seokjin kembali meneruskan jalannya. Melewati taman tempat anak kecil bermain. Terdengar tawa-tawa mereka menikmati kebersamaan dengan teman mereka. Teman. Seokjin pernah memilikinya, dulu.

Dulu Seokjin pernah punya teman. Teman yang selalu menemaninya, ada bersamanya melewati hari hanya untuk bersenang-senang. Berbagi kebahagiaan. Tapi itu dulu, sebelum akhirnya Seokjin menyuruh mereka pergi dan membiarkannya menjalani hidup barunya di Seoul.

Diperjalanan Seokjin melihat lapangan basket. Melihatnya saja membuat ingatannya kembali memutar kenangan bersama temannya dulu. Teman Seokjin ada yang sangat menyukai basket. Bahkan bisa dibilang ahli basket. Dia sangat senang bermain basket sampai lupa waktu, tak jarang Seokjinlah yang menyuruhnya untuk berhenti karna waktu sudah sangat sore.

Ingatan waktu itu membuat Seokjin sedikit tercekat. Ingatan itu seolah membunuhnya. Seokjin mencoba menahan buliran air matanya dan melanjutkan jalannya. Tanpa menyadari seorang namja berdiri disebelah lapangan itu menatap kepergian Seokjin dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Seokjin..."

.

.

.

.

.

Hal yang paling menyenangkan adalah tidur lebih awal ketika keadaanmu sedang buruk. Itulah Seokjin. Bergelut dengan selimut tebalnya. Menikmati ketenangan yang dibuat olehnya.

Hening. hanya helaan napanya yang terdengar. Seokjin masih belum tidur. Ingatan tentang hal yang terjadi hari ini berputar lagi di otaknya. Pertemuan tak terduga serta kenangan lama yang kembali terkuak.

"Hik...hiks...aku kenapa?" Seokjin bahkan tidak mengerti apa yang membuatnya meneteskan air matanya. "Ayolah berhenti" ucapnya terus mengusap air matanya yang tetap mengalir. wajahnya memerah seolah menahan sesuatu "Lebih baik aku tidur sekarang. Selamat malam." ucap Seokjin pada siapapun, dan mencoba menutup mata menuju alam mimpi terindahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

at other side

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia harus mengalaminya, Hyung..."

"...Aku sungguh merasa tidak berguna, selalu berada disampingnya tapi tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk melindunginya"

"Sama halnya denganku Kook" ucapnya murung

"Jangan berpikir hanya kau saja yang merasa begitu, akupun juga merasakannya. Aku ingin dia kembali, kembali seperti dulu, Hyung" ucap orang itu

Semua hanya terdiam mendengar pembicaraan singkat itu,

"Tapi apa yang bisa kita lakukan, Bukankah itu permintaannya. Kita bahkan tidak mampu membantahnya waktu itu" salah seorang yang tertua kembali mengingat kejadian itu,

"Aku merindukannya Hyung..." ucap yang termuda.

"Huuhhh..."

Helaan napas mereka seolah menunjukkan perasaan mereka saat ini.

"Hyung..."

.

.

.

.

.

t.b.c

ff absurd again :) maaf bila unsur dalam ff ini ada yang menyakiti hati kalian :)

see you :*


	3. Chapter 3

author pov

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7.30. Hari ini sama seperti pagi sebelumnya, hanya saja Seokjin bersiap untuk olahraga pagi. Seokjin ada kuliah siang, dia hanya ingin menikmati paginya dengan jalan-jalan sebentar menikmati udara segar. Celana panjang dengan balutan sweater biru muda membungkus tubuh Seokjin, memakai sepatunya dan membuka pintu perlahan.

"Hah...segar sekali" ucapnya saat dia mulai keluar dari apartemennya dan berjalan menuju taman dekat apartemennya.

"Sudah lama aku tidak jalan pagi seperti ini" Senyum terpatri diwajahnya ketika angin dipagi hari menerpa wajahnya. Menikmati jalnnya dengan bersenandung pelan.

.

.

.

Pagi ini taman tampak ramai. Banyak orang yang berkeliling disekitar taman. Tampak terlihat ada yang sedang berlari mengitari taman, bersepeda, atau sekedar berjalan seperti dirinya. Banyak juga orang tua yang tengah duduk santai sekedar menikmati udara pagi.

Seokjin memakai headseatnya dan memulai jalannya lagi,

.

 _ **' Ni kkumeul ttaraga like breaker '**_

.

Lagu itu mengiri jalannya. Lagu seseorang yang membuatnya percaya akan jalannya. Lagu temannya - Suga. Mengingat nama panggilan itu membuatnya tersenyum tipis akan betapa hebatnya salah satu temannya itu.

.

 _ **'Buseojindaedo oh better '**_

.

Seokjin masih cukup muda saat dia memilih menjalani hidupnya sendiri, tanpa hadirnya keluarga ataupun temannya. Pilihan hidupnya sendiri saat kedua orang tuanya meninggalkan Seokjin untuk selama-lamanya.

.

 _ **' Ni kkumeul ttaraga like breaker '**_

.

Setelah kematian orang tua Seokjin, mereka harap Seokjin tinggal dengan mereka semua agar Seokjin tidak kesepian menjalani hidupnya. Mereka begitu menyayangi Seokjin, berharap Seokjin tetap bersama mereka. Tapi keteguhan Seokjin akan pilihannya membuat mereka seolah menutup mulut rapat-rapat untuk menahan Seokjin pergi.

.

 _ **'Muneojindaedo oh dwiro daranajima never '**_

.

Hingga jalannya memimpin Seokjin untuk memilih pergi dan seolah dia hanya hidup sendiri didunia ini. Pikiran hinggap dikepalanya untuk tak merepotkan keluarganya yang lain, hingga sebuah permintaan dari mulut Seokjin membuat seolah ada tembok penghalang antara mereka semua untuk dekat dengan Seokjin. Karna Seokjin begitu berharga bagi mereka - Seokjin tidak tau betapa berharganya dia- hingga akhirnya mereka semua memilih menyetujuinya.

Alunan nada itu berakhir saat Seokjin memilih duduk untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh, hati dan juga pikirannya. Lagu itu membuat kenangannya merambat keluar dari ingatan Seokjin. Lagu buatan temannya itu sangat berpengaruh bagi Seokjin. Karna lagu itu awal dari Seokjin menemukan mimpinya dan memutuskan hal besar lainnya, dan memilih hidup didunia kecilnya yang jauh dari kata sempurna.

Angin berhembus pelan. Menggoyangkan daun-daun pepohonan disekitarnya. Ini masih pagi untuk bersedih bagi Seokjin. Dengan posisi tetap duduk, Seokjin memperhatikan daerah sekitarnya. Beberapa anak kecil bermain dengan orang tuanya, tertawa bahagia bersama anak-anak lain yang berada disana. Melihat itu Seokjin hanya mampu tersenyum miris dan mencoba membuang muka hingga tak sengaja tatapan matanya bertubrukan dengan tatapan hangat dari salah seorang yang berdiri disebuah pohon agak jauh dari tempat duduknya.

Nampaknya orang itu sudah lama menantap Seokjin. Pandangan matanya seolah tak bisa lepas dari gerak gerik Seokjin. Tatapan hangat itu, Seokjin mengenalinya. Sangat.

"Hoseok..." ucap Seokjin terkejut saat mengetahui orang itu menatapnya dalam,

Tanpa mengucapkan apapun, orang itu -Hoseok- memilih pergi setelah melihat mulut kecil Seokjin mengucap namanya. Meskipun tak mendegarnya, tapi Hoseok yakin Seokjin mengatakannya

Melihatnya pergi, Seokjin hanya terpaku ditempatnya, melihat kepergiannya tanpa ada niat memanggilnya dan memilih diam.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jung Hoseok..."

.

.

.

.

.

Pertemuannya dengan Hoseok memang tidak terduga bagi Seokjin. Setelah itu Seokjin pulang untuk bersiap-siap berangkat kuliah, meskipun jam kuliahnya masih lama tapi Seokjin beniat untuk berangkat lebih awal.

Perjalanan ke kampus hanya sebentar, Seokjin berniat untuk menunggu jam kuliah dengan berdiam di perpustakaan. Minhyuk tentu belum datang, karna jam kuliah baru akan dimulai 2 jam lagi, sedangkan anak itu benci sekali menunggu. Mengingat kelakuan Minhyuk Seokjin hanya tersenyum tipis.

Koridor masih sepi karna jam kuliah pagi masih belum selesai, dan itu membuat Seokjin sedikit tenang karna kemungkinan tak ada yang mengangggunya saat ini.

Perpustakaan sedikit jauh dai Fakultas seni, hingga butuh waktubagi Seokjin untu kesana. Perpustakaan adalah tempat paling nyaman bagi Seokjin. Disana tenang, dan tak mungkin ada yang akan mengganggunya disana.

Sebelum sempat membuka pintu perpustakaan,

.

.

"Seokjin"

.

.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil Seokjin menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat salah satu dosennya berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

"Yesung ssaem. Ada apa?"

.

.

Kim Yesung. Salah satu Dosen Seni Musik untuk bidang vocal. Suara Yesung ssaem benar-benar indah. Dia dijuluki Art of Voice, karna suaranya dianggap sebuah seni yang tak ternilai dan sangat berharga. Suara baritonenya membuat Yesung ssaem berkharisma. Dia selalu bernyanyi dengan perasaannya hingga membuat lagu yang dinyanyikannya nampak hidup. Seokjin merasa iri dengan ssaemnya itu.

.

.

"Seokjin ikutlah keruanganku sekarang" ucap Yesung ssaem sambil berlalu pergi, tanpa menunggu jawaban Seokjin. Seokjin yang masih terkejut memilih mengikuti dosennnya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Seokjin yakin dia bukan orang yang bermasalah. Dia juga bisa dianggap pintar difakultasnya. Bakat bernyanyinya juga bisa dibilang bagus. Dia masih tidak mengerti kenapa ssaemnya itu memanggilnya.

"duduklah Seokjin,"

"Terima kasih ssaem." Seokjin hanya diam menunggu dosennya itu bicara.

"Kau pasti bingung kenapa aku memanggilmu bukan?" Seokjin langsung mengangkat kepalanya yang sempat tertunduk dan menatap Yesung "Ne?"

Yesung yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum tipis, "Tak perlu khawatir Seokjin. Aku memanggilmu karna ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan"

Seokjin yang mendengar itu menghela napas dan mencoba tenang dalam duduknya "Memangnya ada apa ssaem?"

Yesung berdiri sebentar dari duduknya dan mengambil sesuatu dilemari, sebuah kertas dan CD.

"Besok ada test untuk semua mahasiswa Fakultas Seni. Dari seni musik, tari, dan drama semua dilakukan bersama. Aku memanggilmu kemari karna aku ingin kau menyanyikan sebuah lagu untukku Seokjin." Ucap Yesung ssaem dengan tenang.

Seokjin yang mendengar itu terbelalak tidak percaya. " Saya ssaem?! Tapi kenapa?"

Yesung yang mendengar itu mengembangkan senyumnya. "Aku yakin suaramu akan cocok dengan lagu ini. Lagu ini buatan salah satu anak Rap. Dia memberikannya padaku karna dia bingung suara siapa yang cocok untuk lagunya ini. Dan setelah ku pikir, suaramulah yang cocok Seokjin." Yesung menjelaskan alasan pemilihan Seokjin.

"Tapi kenapa harus saya ssaem? Banyak anak seni musik lain yang lebih berbakat dari saya ssaem" Seokjin merasa tidak enak akan hal ini. Dia bukannya menolak tawaran ssaemnya. Hanya saja dia merasa tidak pantas saja. Apalagi dengan suaranya yang seperti ini.

"Kau benar Seokjin. Tapi aku sudah bilang kan, suaramu cocok dengan lagu ini. Lagi pula kau hanya menyanyikan bagian reffnya saja. Tak perlu takut." ucap Yesung masih berusaha membujuk Seokjin.

"Tapi ssaem, saya..."

"Asal kau tau, suaramu itu bagus Seokjin. Aku yakin banyak orang yang iri dengan suaramu itu" ucap Yesung menenangkan. Seokjin hanya menunduk mendengar itu. Yesung beralih menggenggam tangan Seokjin perlahan. Seokjin menatap ssaemnya terkejut.

"Percayalah pada dirimu Seokjin. Suaramu indah kau tau. Aku memintamu menyanyikan lagu ini karna aku percaya padamu. Cobalah dulu, lagipula hanya bagian reffnya saja dan itu hanya sedikit. Kau itu sempurna Seokjin. Ingat itu baik-baik." Yesung tersenyum pada Seokjin, dan itu memberi sedikit kehangatan pada Seokjin. Dia ingat dulu yang mengatakan kalau dia itu sempurna, hanya sja dia tidak tau apa yang membuat dirinya dianggap sempurna.

"Baiklah ssaem, saya akan mencobanya" ucap Seokjin perlahan sambil tersenyum. Yesung balas tersenyum dan mengambil kertas dan CD yang tadi diambilnya.

"Kertas ini adalah liriknya. Kau hanya perlu nyanyikan part ini saja" Ucap Yesung ssaem menunjukkan part yang digaris bawahi pada Seokjin "Dan CD ini adalah alunan musiknya. Kau dengarkan dulu, setelah itu tentukan bagian mana yang past sesuai part yang akan kau nyanyikan. Pahami liriknya dan bernyanyilah dengan indah besok Seokjin."

Seokjin tau, Yesung ssaem sangat mempercayainya. Seokjin akan berusaha agar tidak mengecewakan kepercayaan yang diberikan ssaemnya itu.

"Baiklah ssaem. Saya akan mencoba lagunya dan menyanyikannya besok" ucap Seokjin mantap

"Terima kasih Seokjin. Ingat, percayalah pada dirimu sendiri dan lakukan yang terbaik" ucap Yesung menyemangati Seokjin.

"Terima kasih ssaem. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu ssaem. Annyeong" ucap Seokjin pamit setelah melihat jam kuliah akan segera dimulai. Dan dia tidak mau terlambat lagi kali ini.

"Ne. Hati-hati."

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah memasukkan kertas dan CD dari Yesung ssaem kedalam tasnya. Seokjin pergi dari ruangan Yesung ssaem menuju kelasnya. Pikirannya masih ragu untuk menerima ini semua. Tapi hati Seokjin seolah mengiyakan ucapan Yesung ssaem untuk mecobanya. Seokjin bukanlah tipe orang yang suka dengan tantangan, dia hanya memilih menjalani arus kehidupnnya secara normal. Tapi sepertinya ucapan Yesung ssaem membuatnya merubah pola pikirnya itu. Seokjin akhirnya tersenyum dan merasa tak menyesal mengiyakan permintaan ssaemnya itu. Ini kesempatan Seokjin untuk menunjukkan kemampuannya. Ya, setidaknya Seokjin harus berusaha uuntuk membuktikannya.

.

DRTDRTDRT

.

Seokjin mengambil handphonenya, dan melihat ada beberapa pesan masuk disana.

.

.

 ***Ajhussi***

 _'Seokjin hari ini cafe tutup, aku ada urusan penting. Kau tidak perlu kemari._

.

 ***Minhyuk***

 _'Seokjin kau dimana? Kau ke kampus tidak? Hari ini Ryeowook ssaem tidak masuk karna ada urusan. Kalau kau sudah ke kampus. Pulang saja ne :)_

.

.

"Hhhhh...hari ini cafe ajhussi sedang tutup. Dan kelas hari ini kosong. Apa yang akan aku lakukan sekarang?" Seokjin menatap jam dilayar handphonenya, "Ini masih terlalu siang untuk pulang"

Seokjin memasukkan Handphonennya dan mulai berjalan. Entah apa yang kan dia lakukan "Tunggu sebentar, aku akan mempelajari lagu ini saja" Ucap Seokjin mengingat lagu dari Yesung ssaem "Tapi dimana ?" Seokjin sedikit mengembungkan pipinya. Sisi imut seorang Kim Seokjin yang tidak diketahui orang lain.

"Mungkin diatap lebih baik." Ucap Seokjin tersenyum dan pergi menuju atap kampus nya.

.

.

Angin diatap tidak terlalu kencang, suasana kali ini juga tidak terlalu terik, tapi hari ini cuaca sangat cerah. Seokjin mecari tempat teduh dan duduk disebuah kursi panjang yang ada diatap. Menutup matanya sebentar menikmati suasana hari ini. Menaruh tasnya disampingnya dan mengambil lirik lagu dari Yesung ssaem dan mencoba membacanya.

Untaian lirik ini sangat dalam. Seokjin yang sedang membacanya merasa yang membuat lagu ini sedang patah hati.

"Lirik ini sangat menyedihkan sekali" ucap Seokjin masih menatap lirik ditangannya. Dia mencoba memahami isi lagu ini, entah mengapa lirik ini mengingatkannya pada temannya dulu yang juga hebat dalam membuat lagu. Temannya dulu suka membuat lagu dengan makna dalam seperti ini, dia suka membuat lagu sesuai dengan isi hatinya.

Belum selesai Seokjin melihat liriknya, suara barang terjatuh mengagetkannya,

.

TRANGGG

.

Seokjin melirikkan matanya ke sudut atap kampus, dan matanya melihat seseorang yang mulai terbangun dari tidurnya dan menjatuhkan sebuah palang besi disebelahnya. Orang itu sepertinya sudah lama tidur disana, sepertinya sebelum Seokjin masuk ke atap.

Orang itu merenggangkan tubuhnya dan beralih menatap Seokjin tajam. Tatapan tajam itu seolah membunuh Seokjin perlahan. Mata itu tetap menatap Seokjin tanpa ada niat melihat hal lain. Seokjin yang ditatap seperti itu hanya diam dengan mata yang juga terfokus pada tatapan itu.

Seokjin hanya bisa diam dan merasakan matanya memanas. Orang itu tetap diam ditempatnya tanpa melakukan apapun.

"Namjoon hyung, kau ada diat-..." ucapan seseorang yang membuka pintu atap terhenti saat melihat Seokjin duduk terpaku dengan orang yang dipanggilnya Namjoon itu.

Tatapan biasa orang itu -Namjoon- dan tatapan terkejut Seokjin tertuju pada orang yang berdiri diambang pintu.

"Kenapa berhenti Jim, Namjoon ada tid-..." ucapan orang lain dibelakang pintu mendorong orang tadi untuk masuk, dan ikut berhenti didepan pintu karna melihat Seokjin,

"Hyung jangan berdiri didepan pintu" ucap seseorang lagi yang mendorong 2 orang tadi dan mulai masuk diikuti 2 orang lain lagi dibelakangnya.

5 Orang yang baru datang itu lagi-lagi terdiam melihat Seokjin disana. Seokjin sendiri hanya mampu terpaku melihat itu semua. Bahkan dia tak menyadari setetes air mata jatuh dihadapan 6 orang lainnya. Seokjin yang menyadari itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan menghapus air matanya.

.

.

6 orang disana yang tanpa sengaja melihat setetes air itu jatuh dari pelupuk mata Seokjin hanya mampu terdiam,

"Ada apa kalian mencariku ?" ucap orang yang tertidur tadi -Namjoon- masih dengan menatap Seokjin

"Tidak hyung, hanya saja besok ada test di fakultas seni, dan semua diadakan bersamaan termasuk seni musik, tari, dan drama" Ucap orang pertama tadi -Jimin- juga dengan tetap menatap Seokjin.

Seokjin yang tidak menyadari tatapan mereka ber-6 yang tertuju padanya hanya mampu menenangkan hati dan pikirannya. Emosinya meluap ke permukaan. Pertemuan kali ini memang tidak terduga bagi Seokjin. Tak ada niat sama sekali Seokjin ingin bertemu mereka ber-6 dalam situasi seperti ini.

5 orang tadi berjalan menuju tempat Namjoon. Mereka memang sedikit lebih tenang dari biasanya. Tentu saja alasannya karna ada Seokjin disini

"Jam berapa testnya?" tanya Namjoon,

"Jam 9 pagi hyung." ucap suara berat lainnya

Seokjin yang merasa tangisnya akan pecah, mengambil tas dan memasukkan lirik lagu tadi kedalam tasnya. Dengan sedikit terburu takut air matanya kembali menetes Seokjin berlari pergi dari atap tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Meninggalkan ke-6 orang tersebut dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing saat melihat mata Seokjin yang memerah

.

.

.

.

.

"Kim Seokjin..."

.

.

.

.

.

t.b.c

ff absurd again :)


	4. Chapter 4

Cast : all member BTS

Genre : Family, brothership, little bromance

.

.

.

Author pov

.

.

.

Langkah kaki Seokjin menggema ditangga menuruni atap kampus. Secepat mungkin lari dari keadaan yang menghimpit ulu hatinya hingga membuatnya sesak, menahan rasa yang mungkin akan segera meledak. Keberadaan mereka, wajah mereka, juga tatapan tajam mereka membuat setetes, dua tetes hingga mengalirlah air mata yang ditahannya sekuat tenaga.

Seokjin tidak pernah berharap meskipun hanya sedikit saja untuk berkumpul bersama mereka lagi seperti ketidaksengajaan tadi. Seokjin tidak mau menyakiti hati mereka, hatinya. Sudah cukup beban hidupnya selama ini. Seokjin butuh sandaran, dia butuh seseorang untuk menopangnya saat masa terapuhnya. Tapi karna keegeoisannya Seokjin kehilangan itu semua.

Air mata itu tetap mengalir menemani perjalannya meuju tempat teramannya untuk megungkapkan rasa letihnya. Apartemennya, yang menjadi saksi rasa penyesalan dan bersalah seorang Kim Seokjin

.

.

.

.

.

Kim Namjoon, Min Yoongi, Jung Hoseok, Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung dan juga Jeon Jungkook, serta kita bisa masukkan Kim Seokjin didalamnya. Jika saja Seokjin masih mau bersama mereka. Mereka ber-6 adalah sekumpulan anak orang-orang kaya dan berpengaruh di Korea.

.

Min Yoongi, anak pemilik salah satu agensi terbesar di Korea, yang mengeluarkan banyak artis terkenal didalamnya. Min Yoongi juga ikut bekerja disana sebagai seorang produser. Hobinya dalam bermusik membuatnya mampu menciptakan lagu yang apik, bersama rekannya yang tak lain adalah sahabatnya, Kim Namjoon.

.

Kim Namjoon dan Kim Taehyung. Dua bersaudara beda sifat tapi dengan ketampanan dan kharisma yang sama memikatnya. Anak pemilik sebuah perusahaan Asing yang terkenal yang tinggal di Korea. Kim Taehyung yang lebih menonjol dalam bernayanyinya. Berbeda dengan sang kakak, Kim Namjoon, yang lebih memilih jalur rap bersama sahabatnya, Jung Hoseok.

.

Jung Hoseok. Putra pemilik perusahaan elektronik terbesar di Korea. Namja dengan bakat menarinya yang mempesona serta lantunan rapnya yang indah dengan kedua rekannya Min Yoongi dan Kim Namjoon

.

.

.

.

.

Hubungan persahabatan mereka ber-6 terjadi karna orang tua mereka dahulu juga bersahabat. Karna sering bertemu, hingga membuat anak-anak mereka menjalin persahabatan yang sama hingga sekarang. Tak ada yang memungkiri, pesona ke-6 anak ini mampu mengalihkan setiap mata yang melihat mereka di kampus, tanpa menyadarai seseorang menahan sakitnya melihat mereka ber-6.

Kim Seokjin dulu adalah bagian dari mereka. Hingga setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggal karna musuh ayahnya yang membuat sebuah rencana kecelakaan hingga menyebabkan kematian mereka, membuat Seokjin memilih meninggalkan dunia penuh hartanya.

Jika kalian berpikir orang tua Seokjin miskin hingga membuatnya harus bekerja part time, kalian salah.

Kim Seokjin. Anak pemilik perusahaan otomotif di Korea. Seokjin bisa saja masuk dalam jajaran anak orang kaya, bahkan bisa disebut anak konglongmerat. Hanya saja tidak ada yang tau perihal ini kecuali mereka ber-6 dan juga keluarga mereka.

Seokjin memilih meninggalkan dunia bergelimang hartanya karna tidak mau mengingat orang tuanya. Dia tidak mau merasa sedih lagi, hinga akhirnya Seokjin memilih pergi dan mempercayakan perusahaan orang tuanya kepada pamannya, ayah Jungkook.

.

.

.

.

.

Masih teringat jelas diingatan mereka ber-6 permintaan Seokjin saat ingin pergi meninggalkan mereka dan keluarganya yang lain. Protes, rasa tidak terima juga kesedihan akan keputusan itu meluap saat mereka melihat dengan jelas tetesan air mata Seokjin jatuh saat dia meninggalkan mereka diatap.

"Sungguh hyung, aku lebih suka melihat Seokjin hyung marah padaku daripada melihatnya menangis seperti itu." Ucap Jungkook sambil menatap langit yang mulai memancarkan sinar orange.

Hari sudah mulai sore. Tapi karna pikiran mereka masing-masing, membuat mereka berdiam diatap selama berjam-jam.

"Seokjin hyung yang tersenyum jauh lebih baik meskipun hanya senyuman tipis." Ucapan Taehyung membuat semua yang berada disana menatap kearahnya.

"Aku masih ingat terakhir kali dia tertawa bersama kita." Ucap Taehyung menatap sahabatnya yang lain "Itu sekitar 2 tahun yang lalu, dan aku ingin melihantnya lagi hyung" ucap Taehyung sendu. Mereka yang disana mengerti perasaan Taehyung, karna mereka memiliki perasaan yang sama. Rindu.

"Apa yang Seokjin hyung lakukan tadi, Namjoon?" tanya Yoongi sesaat setelah ocehan Taehyung sedikit membuatnya tercekat. Dan akhirnya memilih menanyakan hal lain untuk mengalihkan perasaanya itu.

Namjoon yang daritadi hanya diam, menatap Yoongi sebentar dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit yang juga sedang dipandangi Jungkook, "Aku tidak terlalu melihat hyung. Tapi sepertinya dia sedang mempelajari sebuah lirik." Ucap Namjoon pelan "Aku sedikit melihat dia memegang sebuah kertas ditangannya."

"Mungkin untuk test besok?" tanya Jimin menegaskan. Dan pertanyaan Jimin seolah menutup pembicaraan mereka yang tengah sibuk memandangi langit sore yang begitu indah dan cerah. Test besok adalah penentuan mereka, karna untuk pertama kalinya kelas seni digabung untuk menjalankan test bersamaan. Dan mereka tidak ingin ada yang mengacaukan test mereka. Meskipun itu hanya sekelebat bayangan tentang hyung mereka. Kim Seokjin.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Seokjin nampak sedkit tak bersemangat. Raut wajahnya lesu kontras dengan sedikit lingkar mata yang terlihat di kedua mata bulatnya. Bibir yang biasanya menampakkan senyum dipagi hari tak lagi terlihat terbungkam dengan katupan rapat kedua bibirnya.

Kemarin sore adalah hari terberatnya. Menangis sepanjang malam mengingat teman yang tak sengaja dilihatnya diatap. Tangisan itu membuatnya lelah dan terlelap hingga melupakan lirik dan demo lagu yang diberikan Yesung ssaem padanya kemarin untuk ditampilkan ditest nanti.

Agak kesulitan memang memahami liriknya yang begitu dalam. Tapi setelah bangun dari tidurnya dengan mata bengkak Seokjin berusaha menggunakan waktu singkatnya untuk mempelajari lirik dan musik tersebut.

Entah hasil apa yang akan dia dapatkan nanti. Tapi setidaknya Seokjin sudah berusaha mempelajarinya dan menemukan lirik yang pas sesuai dengan demo yang akan dinyanyikannya. Yang bisa Seokjin lakukan saat ini hanya percaya pada dirinya sendiri.

Gerbang BigHit sudah terbuka lebar. Mahasiswa lain sudah berhamburan masuk ke kelas mereka. Sedangkan test fakultas seni diadakan pukul 9, dan sekarang masih pukul 8.20 jadi masih ada waktu bagi Seokjin untuk menuju aula fakultas seni.

.

.

"Seokjin!"

.

.

GREEBB

.

.

Belum sempat Seokjin berbalik, sebuah pelukan menubruknya dari belakang. Senyum terkembang diwajah Seokjin. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Minhyuk.

"Akhirnya kau datang. Aku sudah lama menunggumu Seokjin" ucap Minhyuk melepas pelukannya dan berdiri dihadapan Seokjin. Senyuman yang sebelumnya ingin Minhyuk tampilkan perlahan menjadi guratan khawatir yang sangat disadari Seokjin. "Ada apa Minhyuk? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

"Kau baik-baik saja Seokjin? Mukamu pucat. Kau sakit?" tanya Minhyuk masih menatapnya intens. Seokjin yang ditatap seperti itu hanya tersenyum "Aku baik-baik saja" "Tapi aku tidak percaya. Kau pasti berbohong padaku kan, Seokjin?"

Seokjin yang mendengar itu hanya menghela napas perlahan,"Aku sungguh tidak apa-apa Minhyuk. Aku hanya lelah dan mengantuk. Semalam aku mempelajari lagu yang akan aku tampilkan di test nanti." Jawab Seokjin. Tentu dengan sedikit berbohong

Minhyuk masih menatap Seokjin seolah tidak mempercayai setiap ucapan yang keluar dari mulut kecil Seokjin.

"Kau yakin Seokjin, kau hanya lelah?" tanya Minhyuk tidak puas dengan penjelasan Seokjin "Sunggguh aku tidak berbohong Minhyuk-ah" Seokjin benar-benar frustasi menghadapi sifat Minhyuk yang tidak mudah mempercayainya ini.

"Hah baiklah kalau begitu. Sekarang kita masuk saja. Test akan dimulai 30 menit lagi, dan kita harus mencari tempat Seokjin" ucap Minhyuk langsung menarik lengan Seokjin dan membawanya menuju aula fakultas seni. Seokjin hanya diam pasrah menerima perlakuan Minhyuk yang seenaknya menyeretnya. Tapi sungguh Seokjin lelah untuk meladeni Minhyuk kali ini.

"Seokjin ayo cepat! Lihat banyak yang sudah masuk, nanti kita tidak kebagian tempat, lagi" ucap Minhyuk sambil berlari menyeret Seokjin.

"Pelam-pelan saja Minhyuk"

.

.

.

.

.

Aula fakultas seni adalah salah satu tempat paling luas di BigHit. Itu karna banyaknya mahasiswa seni di BigHit hingga kampus menyediakan aula seluas dan selebar ini. Tampat ini biasanya dipakai untuk pertunjukkan musik dan drama. Tapi hari ini, aula ini akan menjadi saksi betapa sempurnanya seorang Kim Seokjin, nanti tentunya.

Kursi didepan pangggung sudah dipenuhi mahasiswa lain. Disamping kiri panggung ada sedikit tempat bagi para ssaem yang menilai test kali ini. Dapat dilihat disana ada Yesung ssaem, Yoon ssaem, GD ssaem dan Eunhyuk ssaem. Mereka adalah jajaran dosen yang paling dikenal di BigHit karna kemampuan mereka.

"Waaahhh itu Bangtan, mereka tampan sekali!"

"Kyaaaa! Jungkook!"

"OMG Namjoon ganti warna rambut lagi?!"

"Bangtan I love U!"

Seruan itu terdengar dimana-mana saat 6 namja masuk bersamaan ke aula seni. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Namjoon, Yoongi, Hoseok, Jimin, Taehyung dan Jungkook atau mereka biasa disebut grup Bangtan. Grup namja-namja tampan.

Seruan itu hanya angin lalu bagi mereka, karna hal itu sudah biasa mereka dapatkan dulu. Jadi mereka hanya diam dan tetap berjalan mencari tempat duduk yang sedikit dekat dengan panggungnya.

"Sudah ku bilang hyung, warna pink terlalu mencolok" ucap Taehyung menatap rambut Namjoon yang berwarna Pink itu, warna yang bukan Namjoon sekali.

"Tapi warna itu bagus untukmu Namjoon," ucap Hoseok ikut mengomentari warna rambut Namjoon

"Tentu saja warna apapun cocok untukku" ucap Namjoon bangga dan menampilkan senyuman menawannya yang membuat Yeoja disekeliling mereka histeris.

"Percaya diri sekali" ucap Yoongi menimpali dan hanya dibalas cekikikan Namjoon.

"Kelas mana yang akan tampil duluan ya?" tanya Jimin yang mulai melihat sekeliling menyusuri aula tempat test diadakan "Anak fakultas seni kan banyak sekali"

Jungkook yang mulanya diam menjawab pelan pertanyaan Jimin "Setauku sih Hyung, Kelas drama tidak jadi test hari ini. Jadi yang test hanya anak dance, vocal dan rap saja."

Jimin yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk memahami. Tentu saja karna anak seni banyak sekali. Ini hanya 3 kelas, tapi aula hampir penuh. Sungguh Jimin berharap ia dan sahabatnya mendapat urutan awal. Karna kalau tidak, mereka akan lelah menunggu dan memilih tak melakukan test hari ini.

.

.

.

"Permisi-permisi..." seruan Minhyuk mengalihkan wajah member Bangtan dan melihat Minhyuk yang berada tepat dibangku depan mereka mencoba melewati Mahasiswa lain untuk menempati tempat kosong yang persis berada didepan tempat duduk member Bangtan.

"Minhyuk pelan sedikit..." seruan lembut itu, sekali lagi kembali menyita perhatian member Bangtan. Minhyuk tidak sendiri dia sedang membawa, lebih tepatnya menyeret seseorang yang tak lain adalah Kim Seokjin.

Seokjin mendongak dan tatapannya tidak sengaja bertemu dengan ke-6 pasang mata yang juga sedang menatapnya. Menyadari itu Seokjin menundukkan kepala dan sedikit menggenggam tangan Minhyuk didepannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja Seokjin?" tanya Minhyuk berhenti karna merasa remasan Seokjin ditangannya. Seokjin yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum tipis "Tidak apa-apa. Dimana tempat duduk kita?"

"Itu, kemari" ucap Minhyuk menarik Seokjin mendekat dan menyuruhnya duduk di tempat duduk kosong disamping Minhyuk. Seokjin mengucapkan terima kasih dengan gugup dan mulai duduk, menyadari tempat duduknya tepat didepan tempat duduk temannya itu.

Perasaaan gugup menyelimuti Seokjin, keringat dingin mulai terasa mengalir dipunggungnya. Entah kenapa takdir seolah senang sekali mempertemukan mereka lagi dalam keadaan yang tak menentu.

"Seokjin, kita harus berjuang!" ucapan Minhyuk menyadarkan Seokjin dari pikirannya. Minhyuk mengepalkan tangan dan mengangkatnya setingggi bahu. Seokjin yang melihat itu terkikik geli dengan tingkah Minhyuk.

"Ne. Fighting!" ucap Seokjin tersenyum manis mentap Minhyuk, tanpa menyadari tatapan lembut 6 orang yang melihatnya tersenyum itu. Senyum tulus yang sangat mereka rindukan. Senyuman yang membuat hati mereka menghangat.

.

.

.

.

.

Senyum tulus seorang Kim Seokjin.

.

.

.

.

.

t.b.c


	5. Chapter 5

Author pov

.

.

.

Aula Fakultas seni sangat ramai, penuh dengan mahasiswa yang siap dengan test mereka. Terdengar suara nyanyian, rap, bahkan lantunan nada yang memekakan telinga. Anak seni berusaha melatih suara atau gerakan mereka untuk test nanti.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 9 dan test siap dimulai. Hal itu karna Yoon ssaem yang mulai berdiri dan membuat anak seni yang tadinya berisik langsung diam.

"Baik. Kita mulai saja test kali ini. Kami akan memanggil nama kalian dan naiklah keatas panggung. Perkenalkan nama kalian serta lagu apa yang akan kalian tampilkan. Dan kami harap durasinya tidak lebih dari 1 menit. Terima kasih." Yoon ssaem duduk kembali. Mahasiswa seni mulai was was siapa yang akan tampil dahulu.

Mic yang awalnya dipegang Yoon ssaem beralih ke tangan Eunhyuk ssaem "Baik. Peserta pertama. Kang Minhyuk."

Minhyuk yang mendengar itu terbelalak, tangannya mencengkram tangan Seokjin erat "Seokjin, namaku dipanggil? Bagimana ini?" Minhyuk tampak terkejut saat mendengar namanya hingga membuatnya merasa gugup. Seokjin yang melihat itu tersenyum mencoba menenangkan Minhyuk "Tenanglah Minhyuk. Naiklah dulu, aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya."

"Tapi.."

"Sudahlah. Percayalah pada dirimu sendiri Minhyuk. Fighting!" ucap Seokjin menyemangati Minhyuk sambil memberi senyuman terbaiknya. Minhyuk yang melihat itu, sedikit lega dan mengambil napas pelan. Ya, dia pasti bisa. Senyuman kembali terlihat diwajah Minhyuk.

"Terima kasih Seokjin." Minhyuk akhirnya maju dan memulai testnya.

Seokjin percaya Minhyuk pasti bisa melewati test ini. Minhyuk memiliki suara yang bagus, hal ini tentu sangat mudah baginya yang berbakat. Dia pasti lolos.

.

.

.

"Kau tau Seokjin hyung..."

.

Suara berat itu membuat tubuh Seokjin menegang "Aku juga ingin saat aku akan tampil nanti kau mau memberiku senyumanmu itu" suara Jungkook terdengar pelan tapi Seokjin mampu mendengarnya. Karna Seokjin tau Jungkook tepat berada dibelakangnya.

Seokjin menengok sebentar dan menatap Jungkook yang tengah tersenyum lembut padanya. Pandangannya menatap anak Bangtan yang lain yang juga tengah menatapnya. Tak banyak yang bisa Seokjin lakukan, sesaat setelah melihat itu Seokjin kembali memalingkan wajahnya.

.

Pikirannya tidak fokus, hingga saat Minhyuk turun dan kembali memeluk Seokjin setelah sampai disampingnya membuatnya tersadar.

"Seokjin! Aku berhasil!" ucap Minhyuk senang sambil terus memeluk Seokjin. Seokjin yang mulai tersadar hanya mampu membalas pelukan Minhyuk seadanya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu suaraku?" tanya Minhyuk setelah melepas pelukannya

"Hah?!"

"Kau tak memperhatikanku ya?!" ucap Minhyuk cemberut mendengar itu. Seokjin yang mendengar itu hanya terkikik kecil dan memukul pelan kepala Minhyuk.

"Aku melihatmu Minhyuk-ah. Kau tampil dengan baik tadi. Sudah ku duga suaramu memang bagus." Ucap Seokjin. Meskipun tidak memperhatikannya selama tampil, tapi Seokjin bisa mendengar sedikit suara Minhyuk yang mengalun indah. "Benarkah?!" ucap Minhyuk antusias

"Ne. Aku yakin kau bisa lolos Minhyuk-ah." Ucap Seokjin tersenyum.

Minhyuk yang mendengar itu tertawa senang dan kembali memeluk Seokjin, "Gomawo Seokjin."

Acara berpelukan Minhyuk dan Seokjin membuat Jungkook yang melihat itu sedikit risih. Bibirnya yang maju beberapa centi membuatnya terlihat imut walaupun dengah wajah manly kebanggaannya. Jimin yang berada disampingnya hanya terkikik dan membiarkan sahabatnya itu.

.

.

.

Test kembali berlanjut dan sudah banyak anak seni yang sudah tampil. Member Bangtan juga sudah menyelesaikan testnya. Suara Jungkook yang mengalun merdu membuat Yeoja berteriak. Begitupun Taehyung, dengan suara berat seksinya itu membuatnya semakin berkharisma. Rap Yoongi dan juga Namjoon berhasil membuat GD ssaem memberi applouse pada mereka berdua saat mereka tampil menawan. Begitupun dibagian tari, dance memukau Hoseok dan Jimin mampu membuat Eunhyuk ssaem yang ahli dibidang dance itu tesenyum bangga. Benar-benar namja tampan yang berbakat.

Test memang berjalan lancar, tapi Seokjin masih gugup karna namanya belum dipanggil juga dari tadi. Seokjin mulai gusar, sempat tepikir apa namanya tidak ada disana. Minhyuk yang dari tadi disampingnya selalu mengelus pungggungnya untuk menenangkan jangtungnya yang terus berdebar cepat. Seokjin takut.

Setelah penuh dengan perasaan khawatir, terdengar nama seseorang yang dipanggil Yesung ssaem, "Kim Seokjin." Ucapan Yesung ssaem membuat tatapan mahasiswa lain menatap Seokjin malas. Seokjin yang mendengar namanya dipanggil langsung terkejut dan Minhyuk dibuat tertawa oleh sikap lucu temannya itu

"Seokjin..Seokjin.. sudah sana maju. Namamu sudah dipanggil," ucap Minhyuk sedikit menahan tawa. Seokjin yang melihat itu, hanya mendengus dan mulai berdiri menuju panggung.

Perjalanannya dipenuhi tatapan kesal, jengah dan juga benci dari anak seni lain yang melihatnya. Seokjin menyadari itu, tentu saja. Tapi dia mencoba tidak mempedulikannya dan berusaha fokus dengan testnya saat ini. Saatnya membuktikan siapa dirinya yang selalu diremehkan.

Yesung yang melihat Seokjin mulai naik panggung tersenyum menyambutnya, dan mendapat balasan senyum juga dari Seokjin.

"Kim Seokjin imninda. Aku akan menyanyikan lagu yang dibuat salah satu anak rap.' Ucapan Seokjin membuat anak-anak seni lain riuh karna lagu siapa yang mau dinyanyikan Seokjin. Begitupula dengan Bangtan.

.

.

.

"Apa salah satu lagu dari lagu buatanmu, hyung?" tanya Hoseok menatap Yoongi yang juga tengah berpikir, "Apa kau Namjoon? Setahuku hanya kau dan Yoongi hyung yang mampu membuat lagu di club rap" Lanjutnya juga menatap Namjoon yang hanya mampu diam.

"Kurasa tidak. Hyung tau sendiri kan Seokjin hyung tidak pernah bergabung dengan kita, bagaimana Seokjin hyung dapat lagu itu dari Yoongi hyung atau Namjoon hyung?" tanya Taehyung.

Jimin yang diam berpikir mulai mengingat sesuatu, "Yoongi hyung, bukankah beberapa hari lalu kau memberikan salah satu lagumu untuk Yesung ssaem kan? Mungkin saja Seokjin hyung mendapat lagumu dari Yesung ssaem." Ucapan Jimin membuat member Bangtan menatapnya terkejut. Mungkin saja.

Mereka menatap panggung tempat berdirinya Seokjin. Lantunan yang sangat-sangat Yoongi ketahui mengalun indah dipendengarannya.

"Hyung? Itu lagumu kan?" tanya Namjoon penasaran. Karna Namjoon tau lantunan lagu itu adalah lagu yang pernah didengarnya distudio tempatnya dan Yoongi bembuat lagu bersama. Dan Namjoon tau itu salah satu lagu buatan Hyungnya itu.

Yoongi yang mendengar pertanyaan Namjoon hanya mampu mengangguk sekilas karna itu memang benar lagu buatannya. Lagu itu Yoongi sengaja berikan untuk Yesung ssaem karna dia bingung suara siapa yang cocok untuk lagu buatannya itu, dan Yoongi tau Yesung ssaem mampu membantunya. Tapi Yoongi tidak tau, kalau lagunya itu akan dinyanyikan Seokjin.

Alunan musik itu mulai terdengar jelas dipendengaran anak Bangtan. Mereka hanya mampu terdiam mendengar suara yang akan terdengar setelah ini

.

 ** _'Mamuri doen i seonyul wieseo na hollo beotigo isseo_**

 ** _Ijen naege malhaejwo kkeutnatdan geol let me know'_**

.

Lantunan lembut suara Seokjin membuat anak seni sekaligus anak Bangtan terdiam. Suara merdu itu mampu membuat semua orang terpana dengan suara lembutnya.

.

 _ **'Girl let me know girl let me know**_

 _ **Imi da kkeutnan geon algo itjiman miryeonirado namji ankeman'**_

.

Nada tinggi Seokjin benar-benar menakjubkan. Yoon ssaem yang mendengar itu tersenyum karna dia tau Seokjin adalah salah satu anak yang berbakat. Dan dia yakin suara Seokjin itu akan menarik banyak perhatian seperti yang dilihatnya dari atas panggung ini.

.

 _ **'Girl let me know, girl let me know, girl let me know mworado malhaejwo'**_

.

Suara Seokjin yang jernih. Suara indah yang benar-benar memukau. Yesung ssaem sangat senang karna pilihannya untuk memilih Seokjin ternyata tepat. Karna Seokjin mampu mendalami isi lagu itu dan seolah dialah yang ada dilirik itu.

.

 _ **'I just wanna know know know**_

 _ **I just wanna know know know'**_

.

Seokjin tau, ini lagu buatan temannya, Yoongi. Seokjin mengerti ini adalah perasaan temannya. Dan Seokjin mengerti ini adalah tentang dirinya. Seokjin sanat mengerti.

.

 _ **'Miryeoni machimpyo apeseo beotigo isseo**_

 _ **Geureoni mworado naege malhaejwo girl let me know'**_

.

Diakhiri dengan suara apik. Tepuk tangan yang terdengar riuh seusai penampilan Seokjin. Berhasil. Ya Seokjin berhasil. Seokjin mampu membuktikan kemampuannya dihadapan semua orang yang meremehkannya.

Tatapannya memanas, pandangan matanya beralih menuju anak Bangtan yang duduk dengan tenang mendengarkannya bernyanyi. Senyum tulus terpancar diwajah Seokjin.

"Terima kasih ... Suga."ucapnya mengakhiri penampilannya dan turun untuk kembli duduk.

Mendengar nama panggilannya disebutkan oleh orang yang memberikan nama Suga dihadapan semua anak seni, langsung membuat Yoongi tersenyum. Begitupun dengan yang lain. tidak ada yang tau nama panggilan itu kecuali dirinya, anak Bangtan, dan tentu saja Seokjin.

"Seokjin, kau hebat. Suaramu bagus sekali. Bahkan lebih bagus dariku." Ucap Minhyuk sesaat setelah Seokjin duduk kembali dikursinya. Seokjin yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum senang. "Terima kasih"

Penampilan Seokjin sangat menarik perhatian anak seni yang ada disana. Anggapan buruk tentang Seokjin seolah menghilang dari pikiran mereka. Kecuali bagi mereka yang benar-benar menganggap Seokjin sebagai sampah. Mereka tetap membenci Seokjin.

"Minhyuk aku ke kamar mandi sebentar ne." Ucap Seokjin sambil berdiri

"Mau aku temani Seokjin?" Minhyuk yang melihat berniat ikut, tapi melihat Seokjin yang menggeleng membuatnya mengerti dan membiarkan Seokjin pergi. "Jangan lama-lama Seokjin."

"Ne hanya sebentar."

.

.

.

.

.

Seokjin berjalan sambil tersenyum bahagia. Penampilannya membuatnya merasa puas. Merasa bersyukur karna menerima permintaan Yesung ssaem untuk menyanyikan lagu Yoongi. Awalnya Seokjin memang tidak tau kalau itu lagu Yoongi. Tapi tadi pagi dia sempat melihat inisial S.G di sudut bawah lirik yang dipegangnya. Seokjin sempat berpikir siapa yang mampu membuat lagu seperti ini dengan inisial nama S.G. Banyak nama yang keluar dari mulutnya, hingga terdengar nama yang tak asing bagi Seokjin, "Su..Ga"

Hingga akhirnya dia percaya bahwa lagu yang sedang dipegannya itu adalah lagu buatan Suga atau Min Yoongi. Dan ternyata benar. Karna saat penampilannya Yoongi terus melihatnya dan mendengarkan dengan seksama lagu yang dinyanyikannya itu. Lagipula Seokjin percaya lagu sedalam itu pasti buatan Suga. Yah keyakinan karna mereka saling terhubung.

Toilet sangat sepi saat dirinya masuk. Seokjin melihat wajahnya dipantulan kaca toilet. Seokjin percaya perlahan pandangan semua orang padanya akan berubah. Awalnya dia tidak tau bagaimana merubah pandangan orang padanya, tapi dia yakin kedepannya perlahan mereka mampu menerima keberadaannya di BigHit. Seokjin Mencuci mukanya sebentar dan menatap kaca dengan senyum bahagianya.

Seokjin berniat pergi sebelum ada tangan yang menariknya dan mendorongnya kedinding toilet,

.

"Akkkhh!" jeritan tertahan Seokjin terdengar jelas menggema di toilet.

.

"Hei Seokjin. Kau pikir kau sudah membuat kami melupakan siapa dirimu itu dengan bernyanyi seperti tadi hah?!" ucap orang yang mendorong Seokjin tadi

Seokjin membuka matanya yang sempat tertutup saat merasakan sakit dipunggungnya, "Jaehwan?" ucap Seokjin melihat teman sekelasnya itu

"Kau itu tetap sampah Seokjin. Suaramu memang cukup bagus, tapi itu tak menjamin kau pantas bersama kami disini." Young Joo terlihat keluar dari dalam salah satu bilik kamar mandi dan mendekati Seokjin yang masih dihalangi Jaehwan. "Kami masih membencimu Seokjin. Sangat membencimu."

.

.

PLAKK

.

.

Tamparan tangan Young Joo mengenai pipi Seokjin. Seokjin hanya meringis dan terlihat darah yang sedikit keluar dari sudut bibirnya. "Dan sampah tetaplah sampah."

.

.

PLAKK

.

.

Rasa panas yang menghantam pipi Seokjin membuat pipinya memerah. Tak ada perlawanan dari Seokjin, dia sudah biasa seperti ini. Tapi sekali lagi, hatinya hancur mendengar kata-kata itu. Dia tak seburuk itu untuk dianggap sampah. Sungguh Seokjin berharap ini segera berakhir.

.

.

BYUUUURRR

.

.

Siraman dari Jaehwan membuat baju yang dipakai Seokjin basah. "Ingat Seokjin. Tak ada tempat untuk seorang sampah sepertimu. Anak orang miskin." Ucap Jaehwan mendorongnya dan membuat Seokjin tersungkur.

Seokjin hanya diam. Dia bahkan tak tau bagaimana untuk melawan. Tubuhnya sudah lemas karna hatinya telanjur hancur dahulu sebelum mampu melawan.

Terlihat teman-teman Jaehwan masuk kedalam toilet. "Kalian, bawa Seokjin ke gudang belakang dan kurung dia disana. Cepat!" ucap Jaehwan memerintah temannya. Seokjin yang tadinya menunduk mengangkat kepalanya dengan mata yang membulat terkejut.

Teman-teman Jaehwan mulai menarik tangan Seokjin. Seokjin yang tidak terima mencoba berontak, "Apa yang akan kalian lakukan?! Lepaskan aku!" Ucap Seokjin mencoba menarik tangannya kembali.

"Diamlah Seokjin atau kami akan memukulmu. Ayo cepat!" ucap salah seorang teman Jaehwan

"Tidak mau! Lepaskan aku, kalian akan..."

.

.

PLAKKK

.

.

"Lebih baik kau diam Seokjin! Cepat bawa pergi sebelum ada yang melihat." Ucapan Seokjin terhenti karna tamparan Jaehwan di pipinya. Air mata Seokjin menetes karna menahan sakit dipinya dan ditangannya yang ditarik paksa oleh teman Jaehwan.

Sungguh Seokjin merasa hidupnya akan berakhir sebentar lagi. Air matanya semakin deras mengalir dari kedua mata indahnya. Tak mampu lagi untuk memberontak, Seokjin pasrah mereka akan membawanya kemana.

Hingga Seokjin sadar mereka ada ditaman belakang kampus,"Kalian akan membawaku kemana?! Ku mohon lepaskan aku" ucap Seokjin lemah. Teman-teman Jaehwan tidak menjawab dan terus membawanya menuju gudang halaman belakang kampus.

Seseorang membuka pintu gudang dan yang lainnya melempar Seokjin kedalam denhan keadaan baju basah, wajah memar dan juga mata yang bengkak.

"Selamat tidur Kim Seokjin. Semoga kita masih bisa bertemu nanti. Hahahahahah..." ucap salah satu dari mereka

"Ku mohon, jangan kunci pintunya. Lepaskan aku kumohon..." air mata Seokjin terus mengalir

"Hahahahhaahha..." mereka tidak peduli dan mengunci Seokjin didalam gudang tersebut.

"Ku mohon buka pintunya hiks... buka pintunya..." Seokjin berusaha memanggil teman-teman Jaehwan, tapi hanya suara jeritannya yang terdengar, tak ada siapapun disana. Hanya dirinya sendiri ditempat gelap dan sunyi itu.

.

.

.

"Hikss... siapapun tolong aku ..."

.

.

.

.

.

t.b.c


	6. Chapter 6

Author pov

.

.

.

Gelap dan sunyi. Itu yang dirasakan Seokjin didalam gudang ini. Ruangan kotor ini menjadi tempat pengurungan Seokjin oleh teman-teman Jaehwan. Seokjin tidak tau, kenapa dia bisa mengalami hal ini, apa salahnya pada mereka. Seokjin bahkan tak pernah mengusik kehidupan anak-anak di kampus ini. Bahkan dia tak terlalu mengenal anak-anak seni, hanya beberapa termasuk Minhyuk. Dan Seokjin yakin, kehadirannya disini belum sama sekali dia menganggu anak-anak seni, malah dia yang diganggu lebih dulu.

Bukannya Seokjin tak mau melawan atau tak bisa melawan, hanya saja itu semua tak ada gunanya. Semakin Seokjin melawan semakin banyak hal yang akan terjadi padanya. Dulu saat pertama kali dia mendapat perlakuan buruk dikampus ini, Seokjin berniat berhenti dan mencari kampus lain. Tapi mengingat perjuangannya untuk bisa berada di kampus ini membuat Seokjin bertahan hingga tahun keduanya di BigHit.

Seokjin masih menangis sesegukan. Pipinya terasa panas dan sangat sakit. Bajunya yang basah membuat Seokjin merasa kedinginan. Dia ingin menghubungi Minhyuk tentang keadaannya sekarang, tapi handphonenya ada ditas ditempat duduknya tadi.

Seokjin menggigil, rasa dingin itu semakin merambat menjalari seluruh tubuhnya. Hatinya pun menjerit sakit atas kata-kata yang mereka ucapkan. Seburuk itukah Seokjin dimata mereka? Sebenci itukah mereka atas kehadiran Seokjin? Seokjin sendiri tidak mengerti.

.

 _'_ _Jangan menangis hyung, masih ada kami disampingmu. Kami akan selalu menjagamu'_

.

Tiba-tiba Seokjin teringat kata-kata yang pernah diucapkan Namjoon padanya dulu. Entah kenapa Seokjin merasa pikirannya sekarang dipenuhi anak-anak Bangtan. Untuk apa dia mengingat mereka. Mereka menepati janji mereka pada Seokjin. Mereka tidak mengenal Seokjin dan tak menyadari keberadaannya.

Tapi akhir-akhir ini dia sering melihat anak-anak Bangtan mulai mendekatinya lagi. Seokjin masih ingat bantuan Jimin dan Jungkook. Juga saat bertemu Hoseok ditaman. Dan yang lebih parah, Seokjin berpapasan dengan mereka be-6 diatap.

Tapi apakah Seokjin mau berharap sekarang? Berharap teman-temannya itu bisa menolongnya sekarang? Menolong Seokjin yang dulu menyuruh mereka pergi? Menolong Seokjin yang ingin hidup dengan jalannya sendiri? Menolong Seokjin yang tidak bisa dipungkiri dia merindukan teman-temannya?

Tangisan Seokjin kembali pecah, isakan yang menyayat hati itu hanya bisa didengar Seokjin sorang. Seokjin kembali teringat orang tuanya, keluarganya, serta teman-temannya.

.

 **.**

 **Flashback**

.

.

 _Pemakaman di pinggiran kota Seoul itu sudah sepi hanya ada beberapa orang yang masih ada disana menemani seorang anak remaja yang hanya bisa menatap dua makam kedua orang tuanya dengan wajah datarnya._

 _Semua yang masih ada disana mengerti perasaan anak itu. Hanya saja mereka membiarkannya sendiri dulu. Membiarkannya berpikir apa yang harus dilakukannya sebagai anak yang masih bisa dibilang baru beranjak dewasa itu._

 _Seorang namja paruh baya mendekati anak itu "Seokjin, ayo kita pulang sekarang. Ini sudah sore"_

 _Anak itu atau Kim Seokjin, menatap namja paruh baya itu dengan tatapan sedihnya,"Appa Jeon" Seokjin memeluk pamannya itu dan kembali menangis._

 _Paman Jeon balas memeluk Seokjin dan mengelus punggung Seokjin menenangkan. Orang-orang yang masih disana mengerti apa yang dirasakan Seokjin saat ini. Bagaimanapu berat rasanya ditinggal kedua orang tuanya sekaligus saat masih remaja._

 _"Ayo Seokjin" paman Jeon menggiring Seokjin untuk membawanya pergi dari tempat pemakaman itu._

.

.

 _Rumah besar keluarga Kim dipenuhi oleh keluarganya. Suasana berduka juga masih terasa meskipun ini sudah lewat 10 hari setelah kematian Tuan dan Nyonya Kim, apalagi Seokjin yang masih sedih hanya berdiam diri dikamarnya._

 _Malam ini teman-teman ayah dan ibu Seokjin berada dirumahnya, menemani Seokjin yang sekarang hanya tinggal dengan Jung ajhumma, pengurus rumah keluarga Kim._

 _Seokjin hanya diam terpaku diatas kasurnya, sudah berhari-hari dia seperti ini. Setiap hari Jung ajhumma selalu membawakannya makanan, meskipun kadang Seokjin tak memakannya. Seperti saat ini, makanan diatas meja nakas tak tersentuh sama sekali olehnya. Hingga sebuah suara membuatnya mengalihkan pandangannya._

 _" Hai Seokjin hyung" sapaan seseorang yang dikenal Seokjin. Itu teman-teman Seokjin. Anak itu datang bersama 2 temannya dan langsung duduk disebelah Seokjin._

 _"Jungkook, Taehyung, Jimin" ucap Seokjin, yang membuat mereka bertiga tersenyum._

 _"Jin hyung, kenapa belum dimakan makanannya? Nanti hyung sakit" ucap seorang Park Jimin._

 _"Tidak Chim. Nanti saja" Jimin hanya cemberut mendengar itu_

 _"Setidaknya makanlah sedikit hyung. Tubuh hyung semakin kurus saja." kali ini Kim Taehyung yang berkomentar. Bungsu dari keluarga Kim yang berbeda itu menatap Seokjin khawatir_

 _"Tidak apa TaeTae. Aku baik-baik saja" ucap Seokjin berusaha tersenyum._

 _"Kau tidak baik-baik saja, hyung" suara seseorang menginterupsi percakapan mereka. Terlihat 3 anak lainnya yang juga memasuki kamar Seokjin._

 _"Aku kira kalian tidak ikut Appa dan Umma" ucap Seokjin ketika mereka bertiga mendekati Seokjin._

 _"Tentu saja kami ikut, hyung. Kami kan ingin menemanimu hyung" ucap salah seorang dari mereka dengan senyumannya_

 _"Terima kasih, Hoseok, Namjoon dan juga kau Yoongi. Aku kira kau akan betah distudiomu itu, dan tidak ikut kemari, Suga." ucap Seokjin dengan tertawa pelan. Merasa disindir, Min Yoongi atau Suga hanya mendengus mendengar itu._

 _"Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja, Seokjin hyung?" tanya Kim Namjoon, kakak dari Kim Taehyung._

 _Seokjin berusaha untuk tersenyum mendengar itu,"Aku baik-baik saja Namjoonie"_

 _"Tapi kenapa kau memaksakan senyummu, hyung?" ucapan Yoongi membuat senyuman Seokjin langsung hilang seketika. Seokjin kembali terpaku dengan pikirannya. Meskipun Seokjin merasa dirinya sudah cukup dewasa, apalagi dia sudah lulus High School, tapi Seokjin merasa dia masih butuh orang tua untuk membimbingnya. Dan kehilangan kedua orang tuanya dengan tiba-tiba, membuat Seokjin merasa sangat sedih dan terluka._

 _"Seokjin hyung" panggilan Jungkook mengembalikan pikiran Seokjin yang sempat melayang pergi "Kau yakin, kau baik-baik saja, hyung?"_

 _Seokjin memandang teman-temannya yang mengelilinginya saat ini. Mereka selalu menemani Seokjin, meskipun mereka bukan saudara Seokjin, tapi mereka menganggap Seokjin sebagai hyung mereka sendiri._

 _Seokjin tersenyum tulus, mereka disini menemaninya, mereka ingin Seokjin kembali ceria seperti dulu "Aku baik-baik saja sekarang. Karna ada kalian semua disampingku"_

 _Ucapan Seokjin membuat mereka semua tertawa senang dan memeluk sang hyung. Seokjin beruntung karna memiliki mereka dikehidupannya. Dan semoga mereka bisa bersama selamanya,_

 _"Kami akan selalu disampingmu hyung, menjagamu dan melindungimu. Kita akan selalu bersama-sama. Karna kita adalah Bangtan." Ucap Namjoon_

 _"Tentu saja. Bangtan akan selalu bersama sampai akhir." Ucap Jungkook dengan senyum kelincinya. Mereka semua tertawa dan akhirnya sedikit-sedikit kebahagiaan mulai kembali kesisi Seokjin._

.

.

 _"Apa yang membuatmu ingin bertemu kami Seokjin?" tanya paman Jeon saat Seokjin meminta teman-teman orang tuanya bertemu di rumah keluarga Kim._

 _"Appa, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu." Jawan Seokjin pelan dan menghasilkan tatapan bingung dari sang paman._

 _"Aku sudah memikirkan semua ini. Aku berniat melanjutkan kuliahku di Seoul." Ucapan Seokjin membuat mereka yang mendengar itu merasa senang. Setidaknya itu membuat Seokjin mampu bersosialisaasi lagi,_

 _"Tentu sayang, tentu saja. Kau mau kuliah dimana? Biar appa yang mencarikan kampus yang terbaik untukmu" ucap tuan Park dengan senyumannya_

 _"Appa.." Seokjin mengenggam erat tangannya sendiri. "Aku minta maaf sebelumnya. Tapi appa, aku ingin menjalani kehidupanku sendiri tanpa bantuan kalian." Ucapan Seokjin membuat mereka tertegun_

 _"Sebenarnya aku berniat meminta bantuan appa untuk terakhir kalinya, tentu kalau appa mau melakukannya" mereka masih terdiam menunggu Seokjin_

 _"Aku sudah tau sebab kematian Daddy dan Mommy, itu adalah perbuatan musuh Daddy kan, Appa?" mereka semua terbelalak_

 _"Seokjin kenapa..."_

 _"Aku sudah tau appa, surat dari Daddy yang ada dimeja kerjanya sudah menjelaskan semuanya. Daddy dan Mommy ingin melindungiku kan? Jadi mereka mengorbankan diri mereka sendiri." Seokjin menunduk_

 _"Appa Jeon, aku ingin appalah yang mengurus perusahaan Daddy. Aku ingin menjalani kehidupanku sendiri dengan caraku sendiri. Bukannya aku ingin melupakan tanggung jawabku sebagai pewaris, aku hanya merasa aku tidak bisa melakukannya sekarang."_

 _"Seokjin"_

 _"Biarkan aku pergi dari sini, appa"_

 _"Apa maksudmu Seokjin?" ucap Tuan Min terkejut_

 _"Daddy bilang tidak ada yang tau siapa aku kecuali kalian. Jadi aku akan pergi ke Seoul bukan hanya untuk kuliah, tapi untuk melindungi diriku dari musuh-musuh Daddy"_

 _"Tapi Seokjin, semakin kau keluar dari jangkauan kami, itu semakin berbahaya. Kami mohon tetaplah disini agar kami bisa melindungimu dengan baik." Ucap paman Jeon._

 _"Tidak Appa. Aku mohon, aku tidak mau merepotkan kalian lagi. Aku tau kalian melakukan ini karna sayang padaku. Tapi aku juga bisa melindungi diriku Appa. Aku sudah kehilangan Mom dan Dad, aku juga tidak mau kehilangan kalian Appa. Biarkan aku pergi, dan anggaplah aku bukan bagian dari kalian lagi Appa."_

 _"Seokjin, kau tidak merepotkan kami sama sekali sayang. Dan apa itu? Kau tetap anak kami Seokjin, kau pewaris perusahaan ayahmu. Tetaplah disini, anak-anak kami akan selalu bersamamu" Tuan Min mencoba membujuk Seokjin_

 _"Aku mohon Appa, karna kalian sudah menganggapku anak kalian aku mohon kabulkan permintaanku ini. Biarkan aku lepas dari hak pewaris perusahaan Daddy. Aku mohon appa Jeon, aku mohon"_

 _"Tapi kenapa Seokjin?"_

 _"Appa, Daddy berpesan padaku disurat terakhirnya agar aku mampu melindungi diriku dari hal apapun. Dan dengan cara ini tidak akan ada yang tau keberadaanku. Aku akan menjadi orang biasa seperti orang kebanyakan, bukan lagi seorang pewaris Kim Corporate. Aku mohon Appa."_

 _Tuan Jeon, Min dan Park terdiam memikirkan perkataan Seokjin. Bagaimanapun mereka tidak ingin membahayakan Seokjin. Musuh Tuan Kim terlalu banyak. Tapi memang benar, kebanyakan musuh tuan Kim tidak tau tentang Seokjin, sang pewaris Kim Corporate._

 _"Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu?"_

 _"Tidak pernah seyakin ini." Ucapan Seokjin membuatnya tertegun, tak bisa dipungkiri sifat tangguh sang Tuan Kim menurun terhadap Seokjin._

 _"Berikan kami alasan agar kami mengabulkan permintaanmu"_

 _"Tentu saja sebagai pewaris keluarga Kim aku tidak bisa terus bergantung pada kalian yang selalu melindungiku. Biarkan aku menghadapi dunia yang sebenarnya sendirian, agar aku mampu melihat kemampuanku sebelum aku memegang jabatan Daddy. Aku mohon, pura-puralah tidak mengenalku meskipun kalian bertemu denganku dimanapun, appa. Aku hanya ingin melatih diriku sendiri sebelum aku pantas menjadi pewaris keluarga Kim."_

 _Mereka semua terdiam, sungguh melihat kesungguhan Seokjin membuat mereka tak mampu untuk membantah. Mereka ingin melindungi Seokjin dilingkungan mereka, tapi niatan Seokjin untuk merubah jalan hidupnya sediri membuat mereka tak ada pilihan._

 _"Baiklah Seokjin. Kami percaya padamu, kami akan membiarkanmu pergi. Tapi biarkan kami tetap mengawasimu dari jauh, dan kami harap kau tidak menolaknya." Seokjin hanya mengangguk mengiyakan._

 _"Dan ingat, saat kau sudah tidak mampu bertahan, kami akan membawamu kembali kemari. Kau mengerti." Ucap paman Jeon._

 _"Kembali kemana Appa?" ucapan itu membuat mereka mengalihkan pandangan dari Seokjin. Terlihat disana anak-anak mereka berdiri diambang pintu._

 _"Apa maksudnya Appa?" tanya Jungkook sekali lagi. Tuan Jeon bungkam, begitpun tuan Min dan tuan Park. Tak ada dari mereka yang ingin menjelaskan apa yang terjadi, mereka lebih memilih diam._

 _"Jin hyung, ada apa?" tanya Namjoon pada Seokjin yang juga terdiam_

 _"Bereskan barangmu dan pergilah Seokjin." Ucapan tuan Jeon tiba-tiba membuat anak-anak Bangtan terbelalak. Seokjin yang mendengar itu mengangguk dan memilih pergi, sebelum ada tangan yang menghalanginya,_

 _"Kau mau kemana, hyung?" tangan Yoongi menggenggam tangan Seokjin erat, pandangannya tajam seolah meminta sebuah penjelasan. Sedangkan Seokjin masih terdiam,"Jawab aku hyung?!"_

 _Seokjin sebenarnya tidak mau seperti ini, Seokjin sangat menyayangi mereka semua. Tapi tak ada pilihan lain, Seokjin ingin melindungi mereka seperti mereka melindungi Seokjin selama ini._

 _"Lepaskan tanganku, Min Yoongi, aku harus pergi." Seokjin menghempaskan tangan Yoongi dan pergi ke kamarnya untuk beres-beres. Yoongi yang terkejut hanya mampu terdiam mencoba memahami apa yang sedang terjadi. Seumur hidupnya Seokjin tak pernah memanggilnya lengkap dengan marganya, tapi kali ini, sungguh Yoongi sangat terkejut._

 _Beberapa saat kemudian Seokjin turun dengan membawa beberapa tasnya, paman Jeon, tuan Min dan tuan Park menatap nanar Seokjin saat dirinya berdiri dihadapan mereka_

 _"Terima kasih telah mengabulkan permintaanku. Dan mohon maafkan aku. Annyeong." Seokjin membungkuk pada mereka bertiga dan beralih pada teman-temannya_

 _"Hyung, aku mohon. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, kau mau kemana?" ucap Jungkook hampir menangis_

 _"Jaga diri kalian baik-baik. Annyeong." Seokjin menunduk sedikit dan memilih pergi sebelum air mata yang ditahannya mati-matian tidak jatuh dihadapan mereka._

 _"Hyung jangan.."_

 _"Jungkook, biarkan dia pergi" ucapan tuan Jeon membuat mereka terkejut_

 _"Appa kenapa kau membiarkan Seokjin hyung pergi?" tangisan Jungkook akhirnya pecah setelah Seokjin tak terlihat lagi oleh pandangannya_

 _"Min Yoongi, Jung Hoseok, Kim Namjoon, Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung, dan kau Jeon Jungkook. Mulai saat ini, Kim Seokjin bukan bagian dari kita lagi, jangan pernah mengusik kehidupan barunya. Ingat itu baik-baik." Perintah Tuan Min saat melihat anak-anak mereka nampak terkejut dengan kepergian Seokjin. Mereka bertiga memilih tidak menceritakannya dan membiarkan ini menjadi sebuah rahasia. setidaknya ketika waktunya tepat.  
_

.

.

 **Flashback off**

.

.

.

"Daddy maafkan aku hiks... Mom aku mohon maafkan aku.." tangisan itu semakin pilu terdengar tak ada yang mampu dilakukan Seokjin selain menangis dalam gudang gelap itu,

"Appa maafkan aku karna tak menepati janjiku, aku memang tidak berguna hiks aku mengecewakan kalian semua.." Seokjin cukup lelah karna menangis, tubuhnya sudah tak bisa menahan rasa dingin yang dirasakannya hingga mata itu terpejam dan tak mampu untuk terbuka.

.

.

.

Test sudah berakhir beberapa jam yang lalu, para mahasiswa sudah banyak yang meninggalkan aula. Hanya tinggal beberapa yang hanya bersantai setelah test. Tapi berbeda dengan Minhyuk, dari tadi dia tak bisa diam, berjalan kesana kemari. Perasaannya tidak enak. Seokjin dari tadi belum kembali dari toilet. Dia sempat mencarinya kesana, tapi tak menemukan keberadaan Seokjin sama sekali. Dia berniat menghubunginya, tapi Minhyuk melihat handphone Seokjin berada ditasnya.

"Seokjin, kau dimana sih?" Minhyuk semakin khawatir melihat langit mulai memancarkan sinar orangenya. Ini sudah sore. Minhyuk tak tau harus mencari Seokjin kemana, dia sudah berkeliling kampus tadi, tapi sama sekali tidak menemukan Seokjin dimanapun.

"Bagaimana ini" Minhyuk hampir menangis sebelum ada yang menepuk pelan bahunya.

"Kau sedang apa Minhyuk? Ini sudah sore, kau belum pulang?" tanya Jungkook saat melihat Minhyuk yang dari tadi mondar mandir tidak jelas.

Minhyuk yang melihat anak Bangtan didepannya, bukannya menjawab dia malah menangis dihadapan mereka

"Hei hei Minhyuk..kenapa kau malah menangis?" tanya Taehyung saat melihat teman kelas vocalnya itu malah semakin histeris saja. Untung sudah tidak ada mahasiswa lagi di aula.

"Jungkook-ah, Taehyung-ah...tolong aku.." ucap Minhyuk mencoba menenangkan dirinya tapi tak bisa,

"Ada apa?" tanya Jungkook, kasihan juga melihat Minhyuk menangis seperti itu

"Hiks Seokjin...Seokjin dari tadi belum kembali dari toilet. Aku sudah mencarinya kesana tapi tidak ada hiks. Aku juga sudah berkeliling kampus, tapi aku sama sekali tidak melihatnya.." ucapan Minhyuk membuat member Bangtan terkejut

"Aku mohon, bantu aku mencari Seokjin hiks aku khawatir padanya..." ucap Minhyuk yang kembali menangis

"Apa kau sudah mencarinya ke atap?" tanya Namjoon, dia juga mulai khawatir dengan Seokjin begitupun yang lain

"Sudah hiks tapi aku tidak menemukannya... Seokjin kau dimana..."

Member Bangtan mulai berpikiran buruk tentang Seokjin, tapi mereka menepisnya. Mencoba berpikir jernih agar mereka mampu menemukan keberdaan Seokjin

"Baiklah Minhyuk kami akan membantumu mencari Seokjin, tapi dengan syarat kau harus pulang, sekarang jangan membuat orang tuamu khawatir" ucap Hoseok menyuruh Minhyuk untuk pulang. Mereka tidak ingin ada yang tau tentang hubungan Seokjin dengan Bangtan yang sebenarnya,

"Tapi aku mengkhawatirkan Seokjin, aku akan ikut mencarinya bersama kalian..."

"Tidak usah Minhyuk. Kau pulanglah, kami akan mencarinya sampai ketemu. Kau pulanglah dulu" Jimin mencoba membujuk Minhyuk

"Tapi..."

"Tenanglah. Aku akan mengabarimu setelah menemukan Seokjin bagaimana? Kau tidak mungkin mencarinya dengan keadaanmu yang seperti ini" ucapan Jungkook membuat Minhyuk berhenti menangis dan melihat dirinya sendiri. Bajunya sudah kusut dan juga basah karna mencari Seokjin kemana-mana. Minhyuk juga merasa dirinya mulai lelah.

"Kalian janji akan menghubungiku setelah menemukan Seokjin, kan?" tanya Minhyuk dan membuat Jungkook mengangguk

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan pulang. Tapi, aku mohon temukan Seokjin. Dia teman yang sangat baik yang aku miliki." Member Bangtan terpengarah sesaat sebelum tersenyum. Meskipun di BigHit banyak yang membenci Seokjin, setidaknya dia memiliki Minhyuk sebagai teman.

"Kami berjanji akan menemukan Seokjin" ucapan Yoongi membuat Minhyuk sedikit tenang dan memilih membereskan barang-barangnya dan berniat pulang. Sedangkan member Bangtan mencoba berpikir, dimana keberadaan Seokjin.

.

.

.

"Aku sungguh tidak akan memaafkan siapa pun yang menyentuh Seokjin hyung, tidak siapa pun" Jungkook semakin mengeratkan genggamannya menahan amarah yang akan meledak.

Mereka sudah mencari ke berbagai sudut kampus, tapi sama sekali tidak menemukan Seokjin. Mereka berpikir mungkin ada yang melakukan sesuatu pada Seokjin

"Tapi kalau benar ada yang melakukan sesuatu pada Seokjin hyung, setidaknya pasti mereka melakukannya diarea kampus bukan?" ucapan Jimin membuat mereka terhenti sejenak

"Kita sudah menanyakannya pada security dan dia tidak melihat Seokjin hyung keluar, itu berarti Seokjin hyung masih di kampus" penjelasan Jimin barusan tepat adanya. Tapi mereka sudah mencarinya hampir diseluruh ruangan yang ada dikampus, tapi sama sekali tidak ada petunjuk.

"Adakah tempat yang belum kita perikasa di kampus?" pertanyaan Yoongi membuat mereka kembali berpikir ulang. Ruang kelas, kantor dosen, aula, studio kampus, atap, dan juga kamar mandi tak luput dari perhatian mereka.

"Tunggu hyung..." mereka melirik Taehyung yang mencoba mengingat sesuatu

"Kita belum memeriksa halaman belakang kampus. Bukankah disana ada gudang yang sudah tidak dipakai?" ucapan Taehyung barusan membuat mereka semua diam. Hingga...

.

 **PLAKK**

.

"Yakkk! Apa-apaan itu Yoongi hyung?! Sakit tau" ucap Taehyung mengelus kepalanya yang baru saja dipukul Yoongi.

"Tumben kau pintar Tae." Ucap Yoongi enteng dan membuat Taehyung cemberut.

"Lebih baik kita segera kesana sekarang. Karna kemungkinannya, Seokjin hyung memang berada disana" Ucap Namjoon mantap membuat mereka mulai berlari untuk segera menuju gudang belakang.

.

 _'tunggu kami hyung'_

.

.

.

Mata itu kembali memaksa untuk terbuka, pandangannya sudah sedikit buram tapi Seokjin memaksakan dirinya untuk tetap terjaga. Seokjin tak mau menyerah disini, dia harus tetap berusaha untuk bisa keluar dari tempat gelap ini.

Seokjin mencoba untuk bangun, tapi tak bisa. Kakinya tak bisa digerakkan. Seokjin kembali mencoba berdiri, tapi kakinya sangat sakit. Hingga Seokjin kembali terjatuh. Tubuhnya seolah mati rasa.

Pandangan matanya juga mulai sedikit kabur, ruangan yang gelap ini semakin terlihat gelap. Seokjin tak bisa berpikir, kepalanya serasa ingin pecah. Seokjin lelah untuk menangis, sudah cukup banyak air mata yang dikeluarkannya hari ini. Sudah cukup.

.

 **DOK DOK DOK**

.

"Seokjin!"

Pukulan dipintu serta teriakan itu membuat Seokjin kembali mencoba memfokuskan pendengarannya.

"Seokjin hyung, kau disana?!" Samar-samar Seokjin mendengar teriakan itu lagi.

"Apa dia tidak ada disini, hyung?" tidak. Seokjin ada didalam. Seokjin ingin berteriak, tapi suaranya tidak keluar.

Seokjin tidak tau siapa yang ada diluar, fokusnya kembali hilang yang membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir lagi. Tapi yang jelas Seokjin ingin mereka menolongnya untuk keluar. Seokjin tidak mau ada disini.

Seokjin mencoba mengumpulkan sisa kekuatannya untuk mendorong bangku disampingnya. Kakinya sangat lemas, tapi Seokjin berusaha. Menendangnya dengan sedikit keras hingga bangku itu terjatuh menghasilkan bunyi. Seokjin tidak tau itu berhasil atau tidak tapi Seokjin sudah tak memiliki cara lain lagi untuk menarik perhatian, Seokjin lelah.

.

 **BRAKKK!**

.

Cahaya menyinari penglihatan Seokjin saat pintu didepannya mulai terbuka. Seokjin tak bisa memfokuskan penglihantannya saat ada beberapa orang yang langsung menghampirinya. Mereka mengelilinginya dan mencoba menyadarkan Seokjin yang maulai kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Hyung, kau mendengarku? Hyung?" tepukan dipipi Seokjin memang dirasakannya, tapi itu tak membuat Seokjin bergerak. Seokjin juga merasakan seseorang ada yang menyampirkan sesuatu pada tubuhnya yang basah.

"Seokjin hyung..." panggilan itu terdengar lagi, dengan sisa kesadarannya, Seokjin mencoba memfokuskan penglihatannya, hingga dia menemukan orang yang dikenalnya sedang menatapnya khawatir.

"Nam...joonie..." ucap Seokjin tersenyum hingga kesadaran Seokjin benar-benar hilang.

.

.

.

.

.

t.b.c


	7. Chapter 7

**You Actually Specials**

.

.

.

Cast : All member BTS

Genre : Family, Friendship

Rate : T

.

.

.

 _Part 7_

.

.

.

 **author pov**

.

"Seokjin!" Jungkook memukul-mukul pintu dengan tidak sabar, dia takut hyungnya ada didalam sana.

Mereka langsung berlari melewati halaman belakang yang sudah tidak dirawat. Dan langsung menemukan gudang belakang yang memang sudah tidak lagi digunakan.

"Seokjin hyung, kau disana?" panggilan Jimin sama sekali tak ada jawaban.

"Apa dia tidak ada disini, hyung?" ucap Taehyung yang ada dibelakang Jimin. Karna dari tadi tak ada jawaban dari panggilan mereka.

.

 **BRAK**

.

"Tunggu..." ucapan Yoongi membuat semua diam, mereka mendengar sesuatu didalam. Seperti sesuatu yang jatuh.

"Hoseok, Namjoon cepat dobrak pintunya. Cepat" perintah Yoongi langsung membuat mereka bersiap-siap dan mendobrak pintu itu hingga terbuka lebar.

Setelah pintu terbuka, terlihat disana sosok sang hyung dengan keadaan yang sangat menyedihkan. Tubuh basah kuyup, wajah yang pucat serta memar dikedua pipinya. Mereka tidak tega melihatnya.

Mereka semua langsung mengerubungi Seokjin. Namjoon mengangkat Seokjin perlahan, menepuk pipinya untuk menyadarkannya

"Hyung kau mendengarku? Hyung?" ucap Namjoon mencoba membangunkan Seokjin yang sudah terpejam

"Seokjin hyung" Yoongi juga berusaha memanggil Seokjin. Dia menyampirkan jaketnya untuk menghangatkan tubuh Seokjin.

Hingga beberaa saat mata Seokjin terbuka, menampilkan iris mata yang sinarnya sudah redup. Sedikit senyuman terlihat dibibir pucat Seokjin,

"Nam..joonie..." ucap Seokjin sebelum akhirnya tak sadarkan diri.

.

 **BRAK**

.

Jungkook melampiaskan amarahnya dengan membanting apapun digudang, pikirannya sudah gelap, melihat keadaan Seokjin yang mengenaskan membuatnya tak bisa bersabar. Sungguh, dia akan membunuh mereka yang melakukan ini pada Seokjin.

"Jungkook, tenanglah. kita..."

"TENANG BAGAIMANA JIMIN HYUNG?! LIHAT KEADAAN SEOKJIN HYUNG! LIHAT HYUNG?! Lihat, bagaimana dia mampu bertahan mendapatkan ini semua." Jimin memeluk Jungkook yang terduduk mencoba meredakan amarahya yang sempat keluar. Napas Jungkook terdengar memburu.

Namjoon memeluk Seokjin. Namjoon tau yang dirasakan Jungkook. Mereka semua juga merasakannya, amarah mereka sudah tidak tertahan lagi. Tapi yang pertama mereka harus lakukan adalah menyelamatkan Seokjin.

"Cepat bawa Seokjin hyung keluar, Namjoon. Kita akan ke rumah sakit sekarang." ucap Yoongi dengan nada dinginnya. Dia tidak akan membiarkan siapapun yang melakukan ini selamat

"Tenangkan dirimu Jungkook. Kita akan keluar dan pastikan tidak ada yang melihat kita dan Seokjin hyung. Kau mengerti Jungkook?" Jungkook mulai bangkit dan mengangguk.

"Hoseok, hubungi Appa dan beritau tentang apa yang terjadi sekarang. Ayo pergi." Jimin, Taehyung dan Jungkook keluar lebih dulu memastikan keadaan diluar, setelah dirasa aman Namjoon keluar membawa Seokjin keluar dengan Yoongi dan Hoseok berada dibelakang. Mereka harus cepat, karna mereka tidak mau terjadi sesuatu yang lebih buruk.

.

.

.

 _Seokjin membuka matanya dan melihat pemandangan yang sangat indah. Dia tidak tau dia ada dimana, tapi tempat ini sangat menenangkan. Seokjin sedikit bingung dengan tempat ini, karna terakhir dia seperti berada ditempat yang sangat gelap._

 _"_ _Seokjin" panggilan yang sangat dirindukannya itu membuatnya menole, matanya membelalak menyadari siluet yang sangat dikenalnya._

 _Disana terlihat kedua orang tuanya berdiri dengan senyum mereka yang begitu hangat, Seokjin yang melihat mereka tak bisa menahan tangisannya. Seokjin sangat merindukan mereka._

 _"_ _Mom, Dad..." Seokjin langsung berlari dan menerjang mereka. Seokjin memeluk orang tuanya dengan pecah bersamaan dengan kerinduan yang meluap._

 _Tuan dan Nyonya Kim yang melihat anak mereka menangis hanya mengelus punggungnya. Mereka juga merindukan Seokjin. Sangat._

 _"_ _Aku merindukan kalian hiks...Mom..Dad.."_

.

.

.

Member Bangtan masih berdiam diri didepanruang ICU. Tak dipungkiri mereka khawatir dengan keadaan Seokjin. Saat diperjalanan saja, Namjoon yang menyangga Seokjin merasakan tubuh Seokjin sangat dingin. Perasaan takut menggerogoti hatinya. Tidak, dia tidak mau kehilangan hyungnya lagi kali ini. Mereka akan mempertahankan sang hyung disisi mereka.

Jungkook masih berdiri mondar mandir menunggu dokter yang memerikasa Seokjin. Lorong itu sunyi dan sepi. Tapi hawa yang diakibatkan perasaan member Bangtan membuat suasana disana sedikit menyeramkan. Jungkook masih berusaha meredakan amarahnya, begitupun Yoongi yang hanya duduk diam dengan memejamkan mata, menghela napas perlahan dan mencoba mengembalikan pikiran jernihnya.

"Appa tidak bisa kemari sekarang hyung. Mereka masih diluar kota karna mengurus perusahaan paman Kim." Ucap Hoseok setelah menghubungi appa-appa mereka atas perintah Yoongi tadi.

"Kapan mereka tiba?" tanya Namjoon pelan.

Hoseok mengedikkan bahunya, "Entahlah mereka tidak memberi tau kapan pastinyan, Namjoon. Tapi kita tunggu saja" yang hanya mendapat jawabn gumaaman dari Namjoon.

Dan sudah hampir 2 jam lamanya mereka menunggu, dan belum melihat ada satupun dokter atau suster yang keluar, mereka takut sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan terjadi didalam sana. Seburuk itukah keadaan Seokjin?

.

 **CKLEK**

.

Mereka beranjak dari tempat mereka dan menemui dokter yang baru keluar itu.

"Bagaimana keadaan Seokjin hyung, Dokter?" tanya Namjoon, semoga tidak terjadi sesuatu dengan sang hyung.

Dokter paruh baya itu hanya menghela napas, menepuk pelan bahu Namjoon mencoba menenangkan.

"Beruntung kalian cepat membawa Seokjin-ssi kemari, terlambat sedikit itu akan membuat kedaannya memburuk" helaan napas kelegaan mereka meluap bersamaan

"Dia baik-baik saja, kita masih beruntung. Hanya saja..."

Mereka menatap dokter itu tajam.

"Seokjin-ssi sedikit mengalami depresi. Mungkin karna hal keji yang terjadi padanya. Dan hal itu juga berakibat bagi otaknya, maka dari itu meskipun Seokjin-ssi sudah melewati masa kritisnya, tapi kami belum bisa memastikan kapan dia akan sadar kembali." Seperti sebuah hantaman batu besar, perkataan dokter itu membuat mereka seolah terjatuh ke jurang yang sangat dalam. Jungkook yang merasa pikiran jernihnya kabur langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka yang masih mencoba menyangkal kebenaran itu.

"Apa tidak ada yang bisa anda lakukan dokter?" tanya Jimin yang merasa nyawanya menghilang sejenak mendengar berita itu, bagaimanapun setidaknya ada harapan bukan?

"Kami akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk Seokjin-ssi, kalian cukup berdo'a semoga Seokjin-ssi cepat sadar kembali. Kami akan mencoba melakukan apa yang kami bisa untuk Seokjin-ssi." Bagaimanapu dokter itu bukanlah seorang Tuhan yang mengatur kehidupan seseorang, maka dokter itu hanya mampu berusaha. Dan semua itu juga tergantung Seokjin, dia mau berusaha untu sadar, atau tidak.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu. Tetaplah kuat, karna Seokjin-ssi juga butuh dukungan dari keluarganya." Ucap sang dokter sebelum pergi dari hadapan mereka semua.

.

Langit malam kali ini sangat gelap. Bahkan tak terlihat satupun bintang yang mencoba menampakkan diri dalam kanvas hitam itu. Jungkook hanya memandang langit itu dalam diam, mencoba mencerna lagi kenyataan yang didengarnya tadi.

.

 _'_ _Seokjin-ssi sedikit mengalami depresi'_

 _'_ _kami belum bisa memastikan kapan dia akan sadar'_

.

"AAAHHHHHH!" teriakan Jungkook ditaman rumah sakit hanya mendapat jawaban terpaan angin malam yang menusuk. Wajah itu hanya datar, mata polosnyapun selalu menampakkan tatapan tajam, kehangatannya seolah direnggut bersamaan dengan Seokjin yang belum sadarkan diri juga.

Menghela napas dan mencoba menutup mata. Siapapun yang sudah melakukan ini pada Seokjin, mereka akan mendapatlkan balasannya.

"Hei" Jungkook menoleh saat merasakan seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Jimin berdiri disana dengan wajah yang tak kalah datar. Bagaimanapun mereka juga merasa kesal dan marah atas kejadian ini.

"Sudah menghubungi Minhyuk?" bahkan Jungkook sudah melupakan janjinya itu pada Minhyuk. Jungkook sama sekali belum menghubungi Minhyuk semenjak mereka menemukan Seokjin sampai sekarang. Pikirannya kacau duluan.

"Aku mengerti apa yang kau rasakan Jungkook-ah. Kita semua juga merasakannya." Jungkook hanya diam mendengar ucapan Jimin.

"Tapi bagaimanapun kau tidak harus menyalahkan dirimu sendiri atas apa yang dialami Seokjin hyung. Kita tidak pernah tau apa yang akan terjadi padanya, Jungkook-ah." Jungkook masih terdiam,"Lagipula ini juga kesalahan kita karna tidak berada disisinya. Kita membiarkannya sendirian. Tapi kita tidak boleh seperti ini terus bukan?"

Jungkook menoleh menatap Jimin

"Bagaimanapun mereka yang melakukan ini semua harus mendapat bayarannya."

"Aku mengerti. Lebih baik kita kembali, Seokjin hyung sudah dipindahkan ke ruang rawat inap" Jimin beranjak setelah sekali lagi menepuk bahu Jungkook pelan. Dan tanpa disadarai Jungkook tangan Jimin mengempal menahan amarah yang sama.

.

.

.

Saat ini mereka ber-6 berada diruangan Seokjin. Menunggu keajaiban datang. Siapa tau Seokjin mereka sadar dan membuka mata indah yang saat ini masih tertutup rapat. Keadaannya memang membaik, tapi seperti kata dokter yang beberapa menit lalu memeriksa Seokjin, belum ada tanda kesadaran darinya.

"Sepertinya Seokjin hyung lebih senang menyelami mimpinya eoh? Dari pada melihat dongsaeng yang menunggunya ini" ucapan Jungkook dengan menggenggam sebelah tangan Seokjin yang tanpa infus. Tak ada yang menanggapi ucapan Jungkook. Yang lain hanya diam memperhatikan, tak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan selain menunggu dan menunggu.

Tak ada yang beranjak sama sekali, hingga entah halusinasinya atau memang sebuah keajaiban, tangan Seokjin bergerak digenggaman Jungkook,

"Jin hy..ung.." Jungkook sedikit terbata dan menggenggam tangan Seokjin lebih erat, yang lain langsung mengerubungi Junggkook saaat mendengar suaranya

"Ada apa Jungkook? Kenapa Jin hyung?" tanya Taehyung yang saat itu berada dekat dengan Jungkook

"Seokjin hyung kau mendengarku kan?" Jungkook sama sekali tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Taehyung dan tetap berusaha memanggil Seokjin

"Jin hyung, ini aku Jungkook. Bangunlah hyung" Jungkook masih meracau. Yang lain sebelumnya berusaha menyadarkan Jungkook, hingga suara Hoseok mengusik mereka

"Tangan...tangan Jin hyung" saat itu semua mata menatap tangan Seokjin, dan melihat ada sedikit pergerakan disana

Tanpa menunggu waktu Namjoon langsung memencet tombol emergency disebelah tempat tidur Seokjin. Ada sedikit kelegaan dimata mereka ber-6. Beruntung karna mereka tidak pergi kemanapun.

"Hyung, Seokjin hyung akan sadar bukan? Ya kan?" ucap Jungkook tersenyum dan menatap para hyungnya itu. Gurat kelegaan terpancar jelas diwajahnya.

Jimin yang ada disampingnya mengelus rambut Jungkook dan mengangguk. Seolah mengiyakan permintaan Jungkook. Yoongi yang dari tadi sangat cemas dibalik wajah datarnya itu, menghela napas lega dan sedikit menyunggingkan senyum. Hoseok disampingnya berkali-kali mengucap syukur dan merangkul Yoongi. Begitupun Taehyung yang tetap menggenggam tangan Seokjin, tak ingin melepasnya lagi.

"eo..mma..."

Tapi semua itu hilang begitu saja saat suara Seokjin terdengar pelan dan tidak terlalu jelas dipendengaran mereka. Tapi sebelum sempat berkata dan mengerti sesuatu, dokter datang dan segera memeriksa keadaan Seokjin, suster yang ikut datang membatu Jungkook untuk bangun, karna terlihat Jungkook tak ingin beranjak sama sekali

"Mohon untuk keluar dulu, dokter akan memeriksanya" Namjoon yang sadar lebih dulu menggandeng Jungkook dan menuntunnya keluar, begitupun yang dilakukan Jimin dengan menuntun Taehyung untuk keluar diikuti Yoongi dan juga Hoseok. Bagaimanapun mereka harus memberikan ruang untuk dokter itu. Meskipun mereka masih diliputi perasaan tak tenang, mereka berharap pergerakan tadi adalah tanda yang baik untuk kesehatan Seokjin.

.

.

.

t.b.c

.

.

.

akhirnya update juga, selamat membaca ya readers :)

ada salah atau tulisan yang tidak mengenakkan, saya mohon maaf :)

see you...


	8. Chapter 8

**You Actually Specials**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cast : All member BTS

Genre : Family, Friendship

Rate : T

.

.

.

 **tambahan cast :**

Kim Jeo Hoon as Kim Seokjin's Father

Ahn Hyun Jin as Kim Seokjin's Mother

Min Yong Soo as Min Yoongi's Father

Jung Sang Wook as Jung Hoseok's Father

Kim Hye Bin as Kim Namjoon and Kim Taehyung's Mother

Park Jae Won as Park Jimin's Father

Jeon Ji Soo as Jeon Jungkook's Father

 **(nama-nama diatas hanya nama buatan saya semata)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Part **8**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **author pov  
**

 **.**

 _at other side_

 _._

 _Indah dan tenang. Itu sedikit gambaran tempat yang disinggahi Seokjin dan orang tuanya. Padang rumput yang nampak bergoyang diterpa angin perlahan, aliran sungai yang bersinar diterpa cahaya yang entah darimana. Seokjin tersenyum lebar, berada ditempat seindah ini bersama kedua orang tuanya_

 _"Bagaimana kabarmu, sayang?" tanya Nyonya Kim sambil mengelus rambut Seokjin pelan. Rambut anaknya sangat halus, masih sama seperti beberapa tahun lalu._

 _"Aku baik-baik saja, Mom. Aku senang bertemu Mom dan Dad, aku merindukan kalian berdua" Seokjin tersenyum sambil menatap kedua orang tuanya._

 _Sebenarnya Seokjin yakin ini bukanlah hal yang mungkin, karna Seokjin tau kedua orang tuanya sudah meninggalkannya beberapa tahun lalu. Tapi saat ini, sentuhan tangan sang ibu menghilangkan pikiran itu. Perasaan nyaman dan tenang yang sudah lama tak dinikmati akhirnya mampu dirasakan lagi._

 _"Seokjin"_

 _"Ne Daddy" ucap Seokjin sambil menatap sang ayah yang tersenyum disampingnya_

 _"Kau tau kalau kami sangat menyayangimu, kan?" tanya Tuan Kim  
_

 _"Hm" Seokjin hanya mengangguk pelan_

 _"Kau begitu berharga bagi kami Seokjinie. Daddy dan Mommy mu ini berusaha untuk selalu disampingmu dan selalu menjagamu, memberikan yang terbaik untukmu agar kau selalu bahagia" ucapan dengan senyuman yang sama, tapi dengan arti yang berbeda. Tatapan sendu itu mampu ditemukan Seokjin, dan Seokjin hanya tersenyum dan beranjak dari dekat ibunya dan memeluk sang ayah_

 _"Aku bahagia Daddy. Sangat bahagia"_

.

.

.

Jarum jam terus berputar dengan bunyi yang seirama dengan detak jantung mereka ber-6. Sama seperti sebelumnya tak ada yang beranjak dari posisi mereka. Belum keluarnya dokter yang memeriksa Seokjin membuat 2 prasangka terpatri dalam pikiran mereka. Seokjin baik-baik saja, atau bahkan memburuk.

"Anak-anak" suara berat seseorang menggema dikoridor rumah sakit tempat mereka berdiri. Jungkook menoleh dan langsung menerjang namja paruh baya yang baru datang tersebut.

"Appa..." Jungkook memeluk namja tadi yang tak lain adalah ayahnya, yang juga datang bersama 2 namja paruh baya lain yang tengah berdiri dibelakangnya. Tuan Jeon sendiri hanya mengelus punggung Jungkook, mencoba menenangkan anaknya itu

"Bagaimana keadaan Seokjin?" tanya Tuan Min langsung. Layaknya Min Yoongi, dia tak terlalu suka berbasa-basi. Tapi meskipun begitu masih tersirat rasa khawatir dari setiap kata yang diucapkannya.

"Dokter masih didalam memeriksanya paman. Tapi Seokjin hyung sudah melewati masa kritisnya tadi. Hanya saja..."

"Hanya kenapa, Namjoon?" ucapnya tak sabar. Namjoon sendiri terdiam dan hanya menatap wajah teman-temannya yang masih terdiam, tanpa ingin membantunya untuk bicara. Apalagi melihat Jungkook yang masih memeluk ayahnya.

"Saat tadi kami menemani Seokjin hyung, ada sedikit pergerakan darinya yang disadari Jungkook dan Taehyung." Namjoon menghela napas. Jantungnya berdebar keras mengingat kejadian itu.

"Bukankah itu bagus. Itu artinya Seokjin sudah membaik bukan" Tn. Min menimpali seolah itu adalah pertanda bagus untuk kesehatan Seokjin

"Masalahnya bukan itu appa. Saat pertama kali kami membawa Seokjin hyung kemari, dokter bilang kalau Seokjin hyung mengalami sedikit depresi. Dan itu membuat dokter berspekulasi kalau ia belum akan bangun dalam waktu dekat." Ucap Yoongi

"Dan sudah ada pergerakan dari Seokjin, bukan? Itu artinya keadaan Seokjin ada kemajuan. Appa tau kalian masih belum percaya dengan hal ini. Tapi kalian harus yakin kalau Seokjin pasti akan selamat. Meskipun appa sedikit terkejut mendengar Seokjin mengalami depresi" jawab Tn. Park

Bagaimanapun ia berharap yang terbaik untuk Seokjin. Ada sedikit kekecewaan dalam hati , dan juga karna tak mampu menjaga anak sahabatnya itu. Padahal mereka berjanji akan menjaga Seokjin dengan baik. Tapi kenyataan memanglah lebih menyakitkan.

"Seokjin hyung juga mengucapkan kata 'eomma' saat pergerakan itu terjadi" perkataan Namjoon berhasil membuat bulatan mata mereka bertiga melebar.

"Jangan bercanda Namjoon? Kau yakin mendengar Seokjin mengatakan itu?" mencoba menanyakan kebenarannya. Karna selama mereka mengawasi Seokjin, Seokjin sama sekalai tak pernah menyinggung orang tuanya.

"Benar Appa. Bahkan kami semua mendengarnya, meskipun agak samar. Tapi kami yakin Seokjin hyung mengatakan 'eomma' Appa" jelas Jimin dengan anggukan dari yang lain.

Jungkook melepas pelukannya dan mencoba mengambil napas seolah menenangkan pikirannya. Sebelum akhirnya menatap mata appanya dengan sendu.

"Appa, aku mohon bawalah Seokjin hyung bersama kita lagi seperti dulu. Aku tidak mau hal buruk seperti ini terjadi lagi. Aku mohon Appa buat Seokjin hyung tinggal bersama kita lagi" Jungkook hampir meneteskan air matanya. Sekuat apapun Jungkook, dia tetaplah dongsaeng yang menyayangi hyungnya dan berjanji melindunginya.

Terdiam. Inilah yang ia takutkan bila Seokjin keluar dari rumah dan melepas identitasnya. Kalau saja waktu itu dia bersikeras melarang Seokjin, hal ini tak akan pernah terjadi. Andai saja dia tak mengizinkan Seokjin, mungkin saat ini dia tak akan mendapati Seokjin berada dalam salah satu kamar rumah sakit.

 _'_ _Maafkan aku. Aku belum mampu menjaga anak kalian. Aku mohon maafkan aku'_

.

 **PUK**

.

Melihat sekilas tangan yang meremas bahunya pelan seolah menguatkannya. Senyuman khas Tn. Park seolah mengatakan semua akan baik-baik saja. menghela napas. Dan menatap Jungkook yang masih menatapnya, juga menyadari tatapan yang lain dengan pancaran harapan yang sama.

"Kalian sudah mendengar cerita tentang Seokjin bukan? Kami sudah berjanji untuk membawa Seokjin kembali bila hal buruk terjadi pada Seokjin, dan Seokjin pun menyetujuinya. Maka dari itu sebelum kami datang, kami sudah berniat membawa Seokjin pulang ke rumah saat keadaannya membaik." Ucap Tn. Jeon tersenyum dan dibalas senyuman juga oleh Jungkook dengan helaan napas dari yang lain

"Tak perlu khawatir. Mulai hari ini Seokjin akan kembali bersama kita lagi" ucapnya menambahkan

.

 **CKLEK**

.

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, dokter yang memeriksa Seokjin akhirnya keluar. Tanpa menunggu lama mereka semua langsung mengerubungi dokter tersebut.

"Bagimana keadaan Seokjin, Dokter? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Tn. Min, Dokter itu tersenyum seolah memberikan pertanda baik.

"Syukurlah, ini sebuah keajaiban. Keadaannya berangsur-angsur membaik. Mungkin kalau tidak besok, lusa Seokjin-ssi akan segera sadar." Senyum mengembang dari wajah-wajah lelah mereka. Harapan kesembuhan Seokjin akhirnya terkabul. Dan mendengar Seokjin akan sadar membuat mereka senang.

"Lantas pergerakan yang terjadi tadi?" tanya Namjoon

"Pergerakan tadi adalah tanda kerja otaknya kembali berfungsi. Kami harap kalian sedikit bersabar untuk menanti kesadaran Seokjin-ssi. Tapi kami yakin, keadaan Seokjin-ssi sudah jauh lebih baik"

"Apa kami boleh melihat Seokjin hyung?" ucap Jungkook dengan mata berbinar. Pancaran kebahagiaan jelas terlihat diiris matanya.

"Tentu, silahkan. Kehadiran keluarganya mungkin bisa membantunya untuk sadar lebih cepat." Dokter itu tersenyum

"Terima kasih Dokter"

"Tentu. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu" ucap sang dokter dan perlahan melangkahkan kakinya.

"Silahkan, dokter" ucap Tn. Jeon

.

.

.

Malam kelam telah berganti dengan pagi yang cerah. Bulan kembali menyembunyikan sinarnya, dan membiarkan sang mentari menebarkan sinar hangatnya. Jimin yang bangun lebih dahulu menatap sekelilingnya. Teman-temannya masih terlelap, tapi sama sekali tak terlihat keberadaan sang appa dan dua pamannya itu.

Kakinya perlahan melangkah mendekati ranjang Seokjin. Masih terlihat disana namja yang tertidur dengan indahnya seolah tak terganggu dengan sinar mentari pagi.

"Selamat pagi, hyung" ucap Jimin yang sama sekali tak ada balasan yang berarti dari objek yang disapa,

Senyum Jimin semakin merekah, "Cepatlah sadar dan kembali pada kami hyung."

"Jimin-ah"

Jimin menolehkan kepalanya kepintu yang terbuka, nampak sosok appanya dan juga Tn. Min disana,

"Appa dari mana? Dan mana paman Jeon?" tanya Jimin dan sedikit menjauh dari ranjang Seokjin

"Kami membeli makan untuk kalian, ayah Jungkook sudah pulang tadi. Masih ada urusan dengan perusahaan milik mendiang paman Kim." Ucap Tn. Park dan menaruh box makanan yang dibawanya dimeja. Dan Jimin hanya mengangguk.

"Memang kalian tidak ada urusan, paman, appa?" ucap Yoongi dengan wajah khas bangun tidurnya. Yang lain juga telah terbangun dari tidurnya. Merenggangkan badan sekilas dan beranjak untuk mendekat.

"Tentu ada, Yoon. Setelah ini kami juga harus bekerja." jawab Tn. Min

"Kalian tidak sekolah?"

"Melihat keadaan Seokjin hyung, sepertinya kami akan bolos dulu, paman. Kami akan menemani Seokjin hyung sampai dia sadar." Jawab Namjoon dan dibalas anggukan yang lain.

Tn. Park menatap Seokjin. Nafasnya teratur, wajahnya juga nampak tenang, tapi tak ada yang tau dibalik wajah manis itu menyimpan banyak luka. Tn. Park hanya tersenyum miris.

"Saatnya kita pergi, kalian jagalah Seokjin. Mungkin nanti appa atau eommamu akan kemari Namjoon, Tae" ucapan Tn. Min menarik intensitas Tn. Park, dan menatap wajah Seokjin untuk terakhir kali

"Kalau ada apa-apa segera kabari kami, mengerti?" dan dibalas anggukan mereka ber-6. Menyempatkan mencium kening Seokjin sebelum akhirnya keluar bersama . Dan keheningan kembali terasa setelah kedua namja paruh baya itu keluar.

.

.

.

 _"Kau tau Daddy juga sangat bahagia saat melihatmu bahagia, Seokjin. Maafkan Daddy yang memberimu beban yang sangat berat. Maafkan Daddy dan Mommymu yang meninggalkanmu." Ucap Tn. Kim sambil menggenggam tangan Seokjin. Sedangkan terlihat bulir air mata mulai terlihat diiris Seokjin, wajahnya memerah menahan tangisnya yang akan pecah._

 _"Mommy juga minta maaf, sayang, tak bisa menemanimu lagi sekarang. Tapi yang perlu kau tau, Mom dan Dad sangat mencintaimu, sangat sangat mencintaimu" air mata juga mulai mengalir dari mata Ny. Kim, mengelus bahu Seokjin yang nampak bergetar dengan kepala yang tertunduk._

 _"Hiduplah dengan baik, Jinnie. Daddy akan selalu mengawasimu dari sini, dan berdo'a untuk kebahagiaanmu. Walaupun Dad tau kau belum siap menjalani ini semua, tapi Daddy mohon, jalanilah hidupmu yang sebenarnya meskipun tanpa Daddy dan Mommymu, Seokjin." menepuk pelan kepala Seokjin "Karna Daddy sangat percaya padamu, anak Daddy yang tampan ini."_

 _"Hiks..."_

 _"Mommy dan Daddy tidak bisa berlama-lama disini, sayang. Jadi pesan Mom, hiduplah dengan baik dan selalu bahagia. Karna Mom dan Dad sudah bahagia disini. Dan tak perlu takut untuk melangkah karna Mom dan Dad selalu bersamamu, disini" tangan Ny. Kim mengarah ke dada Seokjin "selalu dihatimu, menjagamu"_

 _"Mom...Dad...hiks..." Seokjin memeluk orang tuanya dengan air mata yang mengalir deras dan isak tangis yang terdengar memilukan. Seokjin tau inilah akhirnya, tapi separuh hatinya bersyukur mampu bertemu ayah dan ibunya._

 _"Aku janji Mom, Dad, aku akan hidup dengan sangat baik, hiks... jadi Mom dan Dad tak perlu khawatir lagi padaku, karna aku akan baik-baik saja selama ada kalian yang selalu berada dihatiku..Hiks..." Seokjin menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum menatap kedua orang tuanya._

 _Tuan dan Ny. Kim ikut tersenyum sebelum beranjak dari duduknya, mengecup kening Seokjin dengan penuh kasih, seolah menyampaikan kehangatan mereka meskipun hanya sekejap. Dan pada akhirnya mereka memang harus berpisah._

 _"Yang perlu kau tau Seokjin, kami sangat menyayangimu sampai kapanpun. Jaga diri baik-baik sayang. Mom dan Dad mencintaimu" ucap mereka yang mulai samar-samar menghilang bersama , senyum tak pernah lepas dari wajah mereka, sampai akhirnya siluet dua orang itu menghilang dan meninggalkan Seokjin sendirian, lagi._

 _"Aku juga mencintai kalian, Mom, Dad." Satu air mata lolos dari ujung mata Seokjin._

 _"..."_

 _Sejenak seperti terdengar ada suara orang yang tengah berbincang ditelinga Seokjin. Seokjin bangkit, menghapus air matanya dan berusaha mencari keberadaan suara tersebut._

 _._

 ** _"Bangunlah..."_**

 _._

 _Suara seorang perempuan. Seokjin berlari menelusuri tempat itu. Tapi, tak terlihat apapun selain hamparan rumput._

 _"Apa ada orang disana?" teriak Seokjin saat tak menemukan seorangpun dalam jarak pandangnya_

 _._

 ** _"Kami semua sangat menyayangimu..."_**

 _._

 _Suara perempuan itu lagi, tapi Seokjin sama sekali tak mengenali suara siapa itu, langkah kakinya terus berpacu mencari asal suara itu._

 _Hingga sebuah cahaya putih nampak terlihat samar. Seokjin mendekati cahaya itu dengan langkah pelan._

 _._

 _'apa suara itu dari sana'_

 _._

 _Semakin mendekat cahaya itu semakin melingkupi dirinya, hingga.._

 _._

 ** _"Seokjin"_**

.

.

.

Suasana nampak sedikit berubah saat yeoja paruh baya datang menjenguk, yang ternyata adalah ibu Namjoon dan Taehyung. Sebenarnya, kedatangannya sedikit berisik, karna kenyatanya saat datang, ia langsung memprotes keadaan anak-anaknya itu yang terlihat lusuh. Dan dengan sedikit paksaan dan juga bentakan, mereka akhirnya pergi sebentar untuk membersihkan diri, bukankah rumah sakit juga memiliki kamar mandi?

Dan sudah hampir 10 menit keadaan kamar rawat Seokjin sangat tenang. Karna hanya ada Seokjin yang masih setia menutup mata dan yang yang duduk disampingnya.

"Hyun Jin, maafkan aku karna tak bisa menjaga anakmu. Aku sungguh minta maaf" ucap Ny. Kim dengan pandangan sendu. Tangannya mengelus tangan Seokjin yang ada pada genggamannya.

"Seokjin, bangunlah..."

"Kami semua sangat menyayangimu, Seokjin" tangisnya pecah saat itu juga. Alasan ia menyuruh anak-anak untuk keluar, karna dia tak mau terlihat lemah seperti ini. Dia tak mau membuat khawatir anak-anaknya itu.

"Aku mohon bangunlah...agar aku bisa menebus kesalahanku pada Jeo Hoon dan Hyun Jin karna tak mampu menjagamu..." tangan Seokjin basah karna air mata Ny. Kim

"Eomma, sudahlah..." pelukan mendadak membuat terlonjak, pandangannya mendapati anak-anaknya yang sudah rapi, dan Taehyung yang ternyata memeluknya. Mereka semua menatapnya iba.

"Seokjin..." tangisan itu semakin keras dengan eratnya pelukan Taehyung

"Seokjin...Seok...Jin!" tersentak, dia melepas pelukan Taehyung dan menatap Seokjin lekat, tangannya merasakan pergerakan yang dibuat tangan Seokjin

"eunghhh" semua orang disana terdiam, suara erangan itu meskipun samar tapi mereka semua mampu mendengarnya.

"Seokjin, sayang" ucap Ny. Kim sambil menatap Seokjin

Dan secara perlahan kerutan terlihat diwajah Seokjin, dan iris itu mulai terbuka, pelan, seolah menyesuaikan sinar yang menerpa matanya. Kedipan mata berulang-ulang, hingga bulatan mata itu terbuka sempurna dengan senyum kecil mengambang diwajah itu saat netranya melihat orang-orang yang sangat dikenalnya.

.

"Annyeong"

.

.

.

 ** _t.b.c_**

.

.

.

akhirnya aku kembali with new part...mian aku update.a lama, sebenarnya aku kehilangan inspirasi untuk ff qu, dan itu karna terlalu banyak tugas :( tapi aku berusaha untuk tetap melanjutkannya dengan ide seadanya

jadi maaf bila part ini belum memuaskan kalian semua, aku akan berusaha lebih baik lagi #bow

terima kasih buat **Aiko Vallery** , **mingyoukes** , **seokjin, Mrs.J** , **AlightPhoenix** , **Ayuya24** , **ORUL2** , **ChintyaRosita** terima kasih atas review.a di fanfic ini dan salam kenal :) dan juga terima kasih pada kalian semua yang sudah mampir dan menyempatkan membaca fanfic ini, thank you so much :)

silahkan menikmati fanfic ini

see you guys :*


	9. Chapter 9

**You Actually Specials**

.

.

.

Cast : All member BTS

Genre : Family, Friendship

Rate : T

.

.

.

 _Part 9_

.

.

.

 **author pov**

.

Ny. Kim memang luar biasa, ia berhasil memaksa anak-anaknya itu untuk keluar. Meskipun pengusiran mereka dari ruangan Seokjin benar-benar rusuh. Eomma Taehyung dan Namjoon benar-benar sangat mengerikan.

Setelah memebersihkan diri secara kilat beserta ganti baju yang layak. Mereka berniat kembali ke ruangan Seokjin.

"Seperti biasa, eomma selalu berlebihan" ucap Taehyung, saat sampai didepan ruang rawat Seokjin

"Ahjumma memang seperti itukan? Dari dulu sampai sekarang tak pernah berubah" ucap Jimin menambahi. Pintu itu akan dibuka olehnya, sebelum dihentikan oleh Namjoon,

"Tunggu dulu," yang lain menatap Namjoon aneh,

"Ada apa, hyung?"

.

 ** _'_ _aku mohon bangunlah...'_**

.

"Hyung, eomma..." ucap Taehyung terkejut mendengar isakan eommanya dari dalam

"Kita masuk sekarang" Namjoon membuka pintu perlahan dan mereka masuk dengan nyaris tanpa suara,

Taehyung yang melihat sang eomma menangis itu merasa tak tega. Perlahan Taehyung memeluk eommanya yang nampak begitu terpuruk,

"Eomma sudahlah..."

Taehyung dapat merasakan eommanya sedikit tersentak karena terkejut. Tangis itu semakin pilu seiring pelukan Taehyung yang mengerat. Yang lain hanya diam memperhatikan, begitupun Namjoon.

"Seok..Jin!" Taehyung terdorong karena ibunya melepas pelukannya paksa, merasa ada yang aneh, yang lain mendekati Ny. Kim penasaran

"Eunghh..."

.

 **DEGH**

.

"Seokjin, sayang.." Ny. Kim berusaha memanggil Seokjin, erangan tadi, ia yakin itu suara Seokjin. Yang lain masih terkejut mendengar itu, beberapa saat setelahnya mata itu bergerak perlahan dan terbuka menampilkan iris kelam Seokjin, tak lupa dengan senyum kecil diwajahnya,

"annyeong"

Suara lembut itu terdengar pelan, tapi berhasil mengembalikan kesadaran 7 orang yang terkejut dengan kesadaran Seokjin.

"Seokjin..."

Tapi, belum 30 detik berlalu, mata itu kembali terpejam dengan sempurna.

"Seokjin!" Ny. Kim panik dan menguncang tubuh Seokjin berusaha membangunkannya kembali. Tidak. Mata itu tidak boleh terpejam lagi.

Untung saja, Yoongi yang tanggap langsung menekan tombol emergency dan langsung menarik Ny. Kim agar tidak menyakiti Seokjin lebih dari itu.

"Cukup, ahjumma, kita tunggu Dokter kemari dan memeriksa keadaan Seokjin hyung. Sabarlah ahjumma" ucap Yoongi menenangkan Ny. Kim.

Namjoon yang melihat eommanya terguncang, mengambil alih dari pelukan Yoongi. Mengusap punggungnya yang nampak bergetar. Tangis masih terdengar ditelinganya, nama Seokjin terus-menerus dielukan eommanya tanpa henti

.

.

.

"Dokter, anakku baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Ny. Kim setelah melihat Dokter selesai memeriksa Seokjin

Dengan senyum kecil dokter itu menepuk pundak Ny. Kim, "Ini adalah keajaiban. Seokjin-ssi berhasil kembali dari komanya. Keadaannya berangsur-angsur membaik Ny. Kim. Bersyukurlah ini semua berkat do'a kalian untuk Seokjin."

Dokter itu kembali menatap Seokjin, "Beruntung dia memiliki orang-orang seperti kalian disampingnya. Dia akan segera sadar kembali Ny. Kim. Jadi anda tak perlu khawatir."

Tangis kembali terdengar dari Ny. Kim, tapi kali ini adalah tangis haru dan bahagia mendengar keadaan Seokjin yang membaik. Bukan hanya Ny. Kim, Jimin dan Jungkook ikut meneteskan air mata kebahagiaan. Sedangkan yang lain tersenyum lega dengan berita itu.

"Terima kasih dokter, anda sudah bekerja keras. Terima kasih." Ucap Namjoon dengan begitu senang. Kebahagiaannya tak terbendung lagi.

"Sama-sama. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu." Ucap dokter tersebut meninggalkan ruangan Seokjin yang penuh suasana haru.

Hampir dua hari keluarga mereka dipenuhi kesedihan dengan keadaan Seokjin yang buruk. Tapi sebuah keajaiban datang menghampiri mereka. Ucapan syukur dengan tangis bahagia menutup hari buruk itu dengan mimpi keluarga besar yang akan berkumpul lagi

.

.

.

Siang itu, setelah kabar baik mereka terima, Ny. Kim langsung pamit pulang dan akan memberitahukan keadaan Seokjin pada semua keluarganya. Karna itulah, hanya ada mereka ber-6 di rumah sakit untuk menjaga Seokjin. Masih dengan perasaan yang sama Jungkook duduk dekat Seokjin dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya.

Yang lain hanya membiarkan saja. Dan saat ini hanya ada Jimin, Jungkook dan Taehyung. Para hyung sedang pergi untuk membeli makan untuk mereka semua.

"Annyeong..." seseorang nampak membuka ruang rawat Seokjin tepat jam 2 siang.

"Minhyuk" ucap Jimin saat melihat Minhyuk yang datang menjenguk, Minhyuk mengangguk sambil tersenyum dan Jungkook akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya dari Seokjin.

Minhyuk menyapa Taehyung dan Jimin sebelum mendekati ranjang Seokjin. Matanya memerah siap meneteskan air mata yang akan meleleh saat melihat Seokjin masih tertidur lelap, tapi tak dipungkiri raut wajahnya nampak bahagia mengetahui keadaan sahabatnya yang membaik.

"Maafkan aku karna baru mengabarimu saat keadaannya membaik, Minhyuk." Ucap Jungkook, setelah kabar baik itu ia langsung menghubungi Minhyuk.

Minhyuk hanya tersenyum menanggapi. Setelah mendengar kabar dari Jungkook, Minhyuk memang bergegas pergi ke rumah sakit. "Tidak apa-apa. Kalau saja kau menghubungiku saat Seokjin sedang dalam keadaan buruk, mungkin aku akan mati saat itu juga" dengan tangan yang menghapus setetes air mata diujung matanya.

Jimin dan Taehyung tersenyum mendengarnya. Beruntungnya masih ada yang peduli dengan Seokjin meskipun dalam keadaannya yang dulu.

"Dimana yang lainnya, Kook?" tanya Minhyuk yang menyadari hanya ada 3 orang didalam

"Hyungdeul sedang membeli makanan. Kenapa?" jawab Jimin

"Tidak. Sebenarnya aku datang kemari bukan hanya untuk menjenguk Seokjin saja, ada hal lain yang ingin aku bicarakan juga dengan kalian ber-6" ucap Minhyuk menjauh dari ranjang Seokjin.

"Ada apa?" tanya Taehyung

"Ini tentang..."

.

 **CKLEK**

.

Pintu itu terbuka lagi, tapi dengan orang yang berbeda. Ya, Namjoon, Hoseok, dan Yoongi.

"Minhyuk-ah, kau kemari? Siapa yang mengabarimu?" tanya Hoseok setelah menaruh sekantung makanan yang dibelinya di cafetaria rumah sakit.

"Jungkook yang memberitahuku. Terima kasih karna kalian sudah menyelamatkan Seokjin." Ucap Minhyuk

"Tak perlu. Dari awal kami seharusnya memang melindungi Seokjin, jadi tak perlu berterima kasih, itu tugas kami." Jawab Namjoon seadanya, yang membuat Minhyuk terpengarah.

Sebenarnya Minhyuk sedikit bingung dengan jawaban Namjoon, tapi dia menahan pertanyaan dikepalanya. Nanti saja, karna ada hal yang lebih penting dari itu sekarang.

"Hyung, ada yang ingin dibicarakan Minhyuk pada kita" ucap Jimin menengahi pembicaraan itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yoongi penasaran,

Minhyuk menatap 6 orang sampingnya itu dan menghela napas, "Ini tentang orang yang menyekap Seokjin di gudang belakang"

Tepat setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Minhyuk dapat merasakan aura disekitarnya perlahan menegang dan mulai terasa dingin. Netranya melihat tatapan Jungkook dan yang lain mendingin, apalagi hampir semua tangan mereka mengepal seolah menahan marah yang begitu besar. Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Katakan, siapa mereka?" ucap Yoongi dengan suara yang benar-benar datar. Aura disekitar Minhyuk semakin mencekam. Tapi Minhyuk tetap harus memberitahu mereka, karna ia yakin mereka mampu menolong Seokjin dari kekejaman yang selama ini menimpanya.

"Katakan saja, tidak apa-apa" ucap Jungkook seolah menenangkan. Tapi nyatanya itu tak berpengaruh apapun, suara datarnya terdengar jelas ditelinga Minhyuk yang membuatnya bergidik.

Minhyuk menelan ludahnya perlahan _'Kenapa aku merasa takut disini'_

"Mereka...Lee Jae Hwan dan Lee Young Joo" ucap Minhyuk pelan

Tangan mereka semakin terkepal mendengar nama itu. Tapi setelah itu seringaian kejam terpampang diwajah Yoongi, mendengar nama yang sama sekali tak asing ditelinganya.

 _._

 _'_ _Kau akan hancur, Ken. Akulah yang akan menghancurkanmu dengan tanganku sendiri'_

.

"Dari mana kau tau hal ini, Minhyuk?" tanya Hoseok penasaran,

Minhyuk tampak mengambil sesuatu dari saku jaketnya, "Ini" sebuah CD yang diberikannya kepada Namjoon, yang tepat berada disampingnya.

"Itu rekaman CCTV saat Seokjin hilang, disana terlihat jelas teman-teman Jae Hwan menyeret Seokjin dengan paksa dari lorong sebelah barat ke gudang belakang. Disana juga terekam jelas wajah Jae Hwan dan Young Joo."

Namjoon meremas CD itu, berniat menghancurkannya sebagai pelampiasan kemarahannya. Bukti ini yang akan membuat mereka berdua serta teman-temannya akan mendapat balasan yang lebih kejam dari yang dialami Seokjin.

"Kenapa kau memberitau kami semua ini, Minhyuk?" tanya Taehyung. Dia yakin Minhyuk tak mungkin tau tentang hubungan Seokjin dengan mereka ber-6.

"Karna aku yakin kalian mampu melakukan sesuatu pada mereka. Dan aku semakin yakin kalianlah yang berhak melakukan pembalasan pada mereka yang telah menyakiti Seokjin, apalagi kalian yang menyelamatkannya dari hal buruk yang menimpanya" ucap Minhyuk dan kembali menatap Seokjin dari jauh.

"Meskipun aku sedikit penasaran, ada hubungan apa kalian dengan Seokjin dengan mengatakan menjaga Seokjin adalah tugas kalian?"

 _._

 _'_ _Aku yakin mereka bisa menjagamu dengan baik, hyung'_

.

"Kau akan tau pada akhirnya nanti, Minhyuk. Jadi tunggulah" ucap Namjoon menepuk pundak Minhyuk, yang mendapat anggukan darinya.

"Dan jangan khawatir, mereka yang sudah menyakiti Seokjin akan mendapat balasannya"

"Aku mengerti. Terima kasih sudah menjadi penyelamat bagi Seokjin. Selama menjadi sahabatnya aku belum bisa menjaganya dengan baik, aku benar-benar bererima kasih" Tangis Minhyuk akhirnya pecah juga, meskipun tanpa suara, air mata terlihat jelas mengalir di kedua belah pipinya.

.

.

.

Yoongi nampak berdiri disekitar lorong rumah sakit dengan ponsel melekat ditelinganya,

"Appa, CD yang aku kirimkan itu adalah bukti kejahatan penyekapan Seokjin. Disana juga terekam siapa pelakunya"

.

 _'_ _Apa yang ingin kalian lakukan?'_

.

"Tentu kami akan main-main sebentar, appa. Siapapun yang berani melukai Seokjin hyung, harus ikut merasakan apa yang dirasakannya"

 _._

 _'_ _Baiklah, untuk kali ini appa dan yang lain tak akan ikut campur, Yoongi. Tapi ingat, butuh bantuan segera hubungi appa'_

.

Yoongi menyeringai, "Aku mengerti, appa"

 _._

 _'_ _Baiklah, hati-hati. Hubungi appa dan yang lain bila Seokjin sadar'_

.

"Baik appa"

.

 **PIP**

.

Yoongi menutup panggilannya pada sang appa. Kemarahannya harus segera dilampiaskan, dan dia harus menemukan anak brengsek itu untuk melampiaskannya.

"Dimana Minhyuk?" tanya Yoongi saat tak melihat anak itu ketika masuk keruangan Seokjin,

"Dia barusan pulang, hyung" jawab Hoseok yang tengah duduk. Yoongi mengangguk dan duduk disampingnya.

"Apa rencana kita setelah mengetahui ini semua, hyung" tanya Namjoon. Tak ada gunanya hanya berdiam seperti ini, Namjoon juga butuh pelampiasan seperti hyungnya itu

"Kita bermain."

Semua mata tertuju kepada Yoongi, seringai itu kembali muncul diwajah pucatnya,

"Lantas appa?" tanya Hoseok. Ayolah mereka ingin bermain, tapi tentu saja mereka tak suka diganggu.

"Kita bebas. Appa tak akan ikut campur kali ini."

"Kau serius hyung? Aku sudah lama tak bermain lagi, dan kau membuatku bernafsu lagi" ucap Taehyung dan disetujui yang lain

"Serius, Tae. Maka dari itu, kita tunggu Jin hyung siuman dulu baru kita mulai permainannya." Ucap Yoongi

"Kenapa tidak sekarang, hyung? Aku ingin tau apa alasan Ken sampai melakukan semua ini?!" ucap Jungkook dengan menggebu-gebu

"Makanya kita tunggu, Jin hyung harus ikut dalam permainan kali ini. Kita kejutkan semua penghuni Big Hit dengan identitas asli Jin hyung"

Namjoon yang tadinya diam ikut menyeringai bersama yang lain mendengar rencana yang hyungnya itu, menarik.

"Aku setuju. Kita buat mereka menyesal setelah semua yang mereka lakukan."

.

.

.

Malam itu seperti sebelumnya Jungkook tetap disamping Seokjin menunggunya bangun dengan sabar. Mengelus tangan sang hyung yang begitu lembut. Menggenggamnya erat tak mau melepasnya lagi. Kali ini ia akan menjadi orang pertama yang akan melarang Seokjin untuk pergi. Apapun yang terjadi Seokjin tak boleh pergi dari sisinya lagi.

Jungkook sedang sendirian saat ini. Para hyungnya sedang keluar membiarkan Jungkook yang berusaha menahan kantuknya. Tapi itu segera hilang saat tangan digenggamannya kembali bergerak pelan seperti hari sebelumnya.

Jungkook langsung membuka matanya yang memerah menahan kantuk itu. Tak mau tergesa-gesa dan terlalu berharap, Jungkook mengeratkan genggamannya,

"Hyung..." panggilnya pelan.

"Jin hyung..." ucapnya sekali lagi.

"Kau mendengarku kan, hyung? Aku Jungkook. Adikmu." Ucap Jungkook yang tetap kukuh memanggil Seokjin.

Tak ada sahutan sama sekali, Jungkook masih mencoba sabar hingga matanya membulat sempurna saat mata sang hyung kembali terbuka. Tepat didepan matanya.

"Jin...hyung..." ucap Jungkook tercekat

Mata itu mengerjap perlahan. Samar-samar mulai terlihat jelas sekitarnya. Iris mata itu mengedarkan matanya dan tampak netra yang membulat tepat disampingnya, seolah ikut merasakan hal yang sama iris hitam itu mulai memerah,

"Jung...Jung..Kook.." ucapnya terbata, satu air mata itu lolos melewati pipi tirusnya

"Hiks...Jung..Kook..Kookie..."

.

 **GREB**

.

Pelukan itu Seokjin terima dengan rasa rindu, takut dan sedih yang mulai meluap. Bahu Jungkook ikut bergetar bersamaan dengan derasnya air mata Seokjin. Isakan mulai terdengar seiring semakin derasnya air mata yang mengalir diwajah mereka berdua.

"Jin hyung...kau...sadar" ucap Jungkook mengelus rambut Seokjin yang bersandar dibahunya. Jungkook bahagia. Sangat.

Seokjin belum mampu membalas pelukan Jungkook, yang mampu dilakukannya hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan ucapan Jungkook. Dia merindukan pelukan ini. Pandangannya mulai mengabur saat pintu yang ruang rawatnya kembali terbuka, menampilkan wajah-wajah terkejut temannya yang lain.

"Jungkook, kau..." ucapan Jimin terhenti melihat apa yang terjadi, bukan hanya Jimin, yang lain langsung syok melihat Seokjin yang tengah dipeluk Jungkook.

Mata Seokjin menatap 5 orang yang berdiri diam didepannya, tak bisa dipungkiri senyum terukir diwajah Seokjin karna kebahagiaan ini, temannya, adiknya. Mereka disini. Mereka kembali bersama.

"Jin Hyung.." ucap Yoongi tak percaya

Seokjin kembali mengangguk, dengan isakan yang tak mamapu dihentikannya. Dia bahagia. Seokjin sangat bahagia.

.

.

.

t.b.c

.

.

.

haaayyyyy readers :)

senang bisa melanjutkan ff ini lagi...

tak ada yang bisa qu ucapkan selain terima kasih karna sudah membaca seakligus mereview ff ini, thank you so much... :)

ok sampai jumpa di part berikutnya..


	10. Chapter 10

**You Actually Specials**

.

.

Cast : all member BTS

Genre : Family, brothership, little bromance

Rate : T

.

.

 **Part 10**

 **Author pov**

.

Gelap.

Seokjin melihat sekelilingnya dan hanya ada hitam dimana-mana. Apakah dia ada di gudang lagi? Lantas pertemuannya dengan teman-temannya hanyalah mimpi? Sekedar bunga tidur belaka? Seokjin hampir menangis, tapi ia urungkan saat indra pendengarannyanya mendengar suara lirih yang tengah memanggil namanya.

 **"Hyung..."**

Suara itu, Seokjin seperti mengenalnya. Tapi dimana? disisinya hanyalah kegelapan, hingga ia tak mampu melihat sekitarnya. Seokjin bahkan tak tau darimana suara itu berasal, ingin melangkahpun ia tak tau harus kemana.

 **"Jin hyung..."**

Sesaat ada secercah cahaya didepan Seokjin yang begitu terang. Mau tak mau Seokjin menuju arah tersebut dan penglihatannya mulai mengabur.

.

.

Seokjin membuka matanya. Cahaya yang menerpa matanya membuatnya kesulitan untuk melihat sekitar.

"Jin..hyung.."

Suara tercekat itu membuat Seokjin menoleh kesampingnya. Matanya membulat sempurna dengan air mata yang mulai mengenang.

.

 _'ini bukan mimpi kan?'_

.

"Jung...Jung...Kook.." ucap Seokjin dengan air mata yang mulai menetes. Didepannya terlihat jelas wajah Jungkook yang juga tengah meneteskan air matanya.

"Hiks...Jung..Kook..Kookie.." Seokjin mendapat pelukan hangat yang sangat ia rindukan. Tangisnya pecah membasahi bahu sang adik yang memeluknya dengan erat.

"Jin hyung..kau..sadar.." Jungkook mengelus rambut Seokjin, mencium kening sang hyung yang tengah menangis bersamanya. Ia merindukan sang hyung. Sangat merindukannya.

Jungkook mengeratkan pelukannya saat tangisan Seokjin semakin keras. Menyampaikan afeksi hangat yang menenangkan, seolah mengatakan takkan pernah melepaskan Seokjin lagi. Jungkook akan terus memeluk tubuh ini, ia akan selalu berdiri disampingnya. Menemani sang hyung sampai kapanpun.

Mereka berpelukan dengan air mata yang mengalir deras sampai tak menyadari pintu yang terbuka dan menampilkan wajah yang terlihat terkejut dengan apa yang terpampang didepan mereka.

"Jungkook, kau.." Jimin yang berada paling depan menutup mulutnya saat netranya melihat apa yang sedang terjadi. Sedangkan yang lain sudah tak mampu berucap apa-apa karna terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi.

Seokjin yang menyadari kehadiran orang lain diantara mereka berdua, menatap kearah pintu yang terbuka. Jimin, Hoseok, Taehyung, Namjoon, dan juga Yoongi terlihat disana. Seokjin hanya bisa tersenyum melihat mereka berkumpul kembali. Kebahagiaan Seokjin begitu lengkap dengan kehadiran mereka semua.

"Jin hyung..."

Panggilan Yoongi menyadarkan Jungkook dan melepaskan pelukannya dari Seokjin. Ia menatap Seokjin bahagia dan menghapus jejak air mata yang masih terlihat didua belah pipinya. Isakan Seokjin juga masih terdengar jelas, meskipun ada senyuman kecil yang nampak diwajahnya, menatap sahabatnya yang berkumpul bersamanya.

"Hyung...Seokjin Hyung..." panggil Jungkook mengalihkan pandangan Seokjin dari 5 orang yang lain. Dengan senyum yang masih merekah, Seokjin memegang tangan Jungkook.

.

"Maafkan aku"

.

Jungkook dan yang lain terlihat terkejut dengan ucapan Seokjin.

"Aku meninggalkan kalian tanpa mengatakan apapun, dan kembali dengan keadaan yang buruk. Aku minta maaf" ucap Seokjin penuh penyesalan. Seokjin merasa kesalahan yang dilakukannya dulu itu banyak menimbulkan kesedihan, baik bagi dirinya, sahabatnya, dan keluarganya.

Seokjin tak menyangka pilihannya tak berjalan baik seperti yang dipikirnya, buktinya masalah silih berganti berdatangan hanya untuk menguji Seokjin, membuatnya menyerah dan putus asa. Beruntung kehidupan belum meninggalkan Seokjin, memberikan kesempatan kedua untuk memperbaiki segalanya.

Namun, baik hal buruk yang selama ini menimpanya, itu semua membuatnya belajar. Tak semua orang menerimanya sebagai orang biasa yang tak memiliki apa-apa. Semua orang akan memandangmu ketika kau memiliki kekuasaan dan kedudukan tinggi.

Seperti Jaehwan. Contoh terbaik yang merupakan teman masa kecilnya itu malah berbalik membencinya. Entah karena ia melupakannya atau karna derajat yang berbeda. Jaehwan yang sekarang seolah jijik memiliki teman sepertinya yang berada dibawah. Tapi, lantas tak semua orang akan bersikap begitu kan? Minhyuk masih menerimanya menjadi teman baiknya selama ini, membantunya, menemani Seokjin dalam keadaan apapun, tanpa mempedulikan statusnya.

Jalan kehidupan yang dipilihnya mungkin bukan jalan yang terbaik. Tapi Seokjin senang, hidupnya yang sekarang membuatnya mengerti banyak hal. Mungkin sudah saatnya ia kembali ke kehidupan yang sebenarnya. Takdir kehidupan Seokjin yang menanti untuk ditempuh olehnya. Kehidupan sempurnanya.

.

Tangan Seokjin menghangat seiring dengan genggaman yang menguat. Yoongi mendekat ke ranjang Seokjin dan duduk tepat disampingnya sambil ikut menggenggam tangan Seokjin

"Kami yang harusnya minta maaf hyung" ucap Yoongi sambil sebalah tangannya mengelus rambut Seokjin.

Seokjin mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap mata Yoongi yang menyiratkan penyesalan. Begitupun yang lainnya, mereka menyesal tidak melakukan apapun saat Seokjin kesulitan, hingga keadaannya menjadi seburuk ini.

"Maafkan kami karna tidak ada disampingmu, maafkan kami karna membuatmu menderita selama ini, hyung." Ucap Yoongi menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kami memang selalu mengawasimu, hyung. Tapi kau tau? Yang kami lakukan hanya diam saat kau kesulitan. Kami tidak bisa melakukan apapun karena permintaan appa. Kami menahan sakit karena membiarkanmu terluka. Dan sudah cukup kemarin kau membuat kami hampir mati, hyung. Ku mohon jangan pergi lagi" ucap Jungkook menatap Seokjin tersenyum meskipun masih tersimpan kesedihan dalam senyumannya.

Jimin mendekat dan langsung memeluk Seokjin. Air mata sudah menetes saat ia tau hyungnya sudah sadar. Bahagia saat melihat senyum Seokjin lagi. Ia berjanji akan menjaga senyuman hyungnya itu. Taehyung menyusul dibelakang Jimin dan mengelus rambutnya untuk menenangkan temannya itu, dan beralih mencium kening Seokjin. " Kau kembali, hyung" ucap Taehyung tersenyum

Hoseok pun tak kalah bahagia dari Jimin, matanya menahan tangis. Ia tersenyum senang sambil menatap Namjoon yang berdiri disampingnya. Masih termangu dengan kejadian ini.

"Ayo kita bergabung juga, Namjoon" Namjoon seolah tersadar dari lamunannya saat Hoseok memanggilnya. Jujur saja ia masih terkejut, namun keterkejutan itu langsung berganti senyuman indah. Bersyukur hyungnya sudah sadar kembali.

Dan untuk sekian lama, mereka berpelukan bersama lagi. Menyalurkan kasih sayang yang terpendam, penyesalan dan kesedihan setelah sekian lama terpisah, dan tak luput pancaran kebahagiaan memenuhi ruang rawat Seokjin. Senyum dan air mata kebahagiaan mengawali kisah persahabatan mereka kembali.

.

.

Tepat tengah malam setelah pelukan itu terlepas, mereka memanggil dokter untuk memerikasa keadaan Seokjin,

"Syukurlah Seokjin-ssi. Sebuah keajaiban kadaanmu sudah membaik. Mungkin setelah beberapa hari kau boleh pulang" ucap dokter tersebut "Namun, jangan terlalu memforsir tenagamu dulu, kondisimu belum pulih total. Jadi banyaklah istirahat"

"Dan beruntung kau memiliki keluarga yang sangat menyayangimu Seokjin. Mereka pasti akan menjagamu dengan baik" Seokjin tersenyum mendengar itu begitupun yang lain.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu" ucap dokter itu perlahan pergi bersama dengan ucapan terima kasih dari mereka semua.

Setelah kepergian dokter itu, Seokjin berusaha duduk diranjangnya, Jimin yang sadar langsung membantu Seokjin memperbaiki posisinya.

"Terima kasih, Jimin" Jimin hanya tersenyum menanggapinya sambil membenahi selimut Seokjin

"Bagaimana perasaanmu, hyung?" tanya Namjoon

Seokjin tersenyum, "Lebih baik dari sebelumnya"

Mereka semua bahagia, bagian dari kehidupan mereka sudah kembali. Meskipun waktu sudah cukup malam mereke belum mampu untuk memejamkan mata. Kebahagiaan menghalangi kantuk untuk datang. Mereka masih bercanda dan menceritakan banyak hal.

Seperti yang sudah dijanjikan, Yoongi juga sudah mengabari keluarganya mengenai keadaan Seokjin yang sudah sadar. Besok keluarga mereka akan datang.

.

"Hyung" ucap Jungkook, semua menoleh kearahnya termasuk Seokjin. Jungkook yang awalnya berada diujung ranjang Seokjin, mendekat lagi.

"Jelaskan padaku Jin hyung" ucap Jungkook membuat Seokjin mengerutkan alisnya. Seokjin memperbaiki duduknya sambil menatap Jungkook, seolah meminta Jungkook untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kenapa Jaehwan melakukan ini padamu, hyung" ucap Jungkook menundukkan kepala. Tangannya mengepal menahan amarah yang muncul kembali. Yoongi dan yang lain yang sempat melupakan amarah mereka, kembali meluapkannya juga. Suasana menjadi hening. Namjoon diam seribu bahasa, Hoseok dan Taehyung mengalihkan pandangan mereka. Jimin yang sudah menghilangkan senyumannya, dan Yoongi kembali dengan wajah datarnya.

Seokjin sadar dengan suasana yang sudah berubah ini. Kemarahan mereka biasa dirasakan olehnya. Seokjin sendiri menyesal karena membuat mereka seperti ini. Namun tak ada yang bisa Seokjin lakukan untuk meredakannya, semuanya sudah terlanjur ketahuan. Dan akhirnya ia menceritakan semuanya.

"Awalnya Jaehwan tidaklah seperti itu. Hanya saja.." Seokjin berhenti sejenak. Haruskah ia menceritakan ini? Tapi menyembunyikannya juga percuma. Jaehwan yang dulu dikenalnya sudah lama hilang.

"..." atensi mereka tetap mengarah pada Seokjin, diam adalah jawaban untuk menunggu penjelasana Seokjin.

"Ada hal menyakitkan dibalik berubahnya sikap Jaehwan padaku" lagi, tetesan air mata turun melewati pipi Seokjin. Tak ingin terbawa masa lalunya, Seokjin langsung menghapusnya. Yoongi dan yang lain berusaha untuk tidak melakukan apapun saat air mata itu turun. ' _dia akan menyesal'_

"Sebenarnya.."

.

 **Flashback**

.

 _Seokjin sudah berada di Seoul selama 3 bulan. Dan baru 2 minggu ini ia bekerja di sebuah supermarket sebagai kasir. Seokjin memang pergi dari rumahnya. Tapi bukan bererti paman-pamannya itu tidak membekali Seokjin. Black card dengan ukiran emas atas nama Kim Seokjin masih tersimpan indah didompetnya. Hanya saja, Seokjin ingin mencari kesibukan sebelum dirinya ikut tes disebuah universitas ternama. Berdiam diri di apartemen kecilnya membuatnya bosan, dan ia bukan tipe orang yang suka menghabiskan uang untuk hal yang tidak diperlukan. Akhirnya ia memilih bekerja di tempat kecil ini._

 _Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, shiftnya akan segera selesai dan setengah jam lagi pengganti Seokjin akan datang. Ketika berniat meninggalkan kasir, Seokjin melihat mobil berhenti didepan supermarket sehingga Seokjin membatalkan niatannya._

 _Seorang namja turun dari tempat pengemudi dengan terhuyung. Seokjin memperhatikan orang tersebut dan sepertinya ia mengenalnya. Dan benar. Ketika namja tersebut mengangkat wajahnya, Seokjin mengenalnya sebagai temannya, Lee Jaehwan._

 _Jaehwan masuk dengan berpegangan pada pintu supermarket, dan mendekat pada kasir. Menatap sang penjaga kasir yang menatapnya pula, Jaehwan menajamkan pandangannya._

 _"Seokjin" ucapnya datar. Sedangkan Seokjin masih terdiam._

 _" Kau mendengarku kan?!" tanya Jaehwan lagi dengan sedikit meninggikan suaranya._

 _Seokjin terkejut dengan nada ucapan Jaehwan dan memilih mengalihkan pembicaraan_

 _"Anda membutuhkan sesuatu tuan?" tanya Seokjin hati-hati_

 _Jaehwan terdiam, wajahnya memerah. Belum sempat Seokjin ingin berkata lagi_

 _._

 ** _PLAK_**

 _._

 _"Ikut denganku" setelah menampar Seokjin, Jaehwan langsung menarik tangan Seokjin memaksanya untuk mengikutinya, tanpa sempat menolak._

 _Suasana kala itu sedang sepi, dan tanpa disadari orang Jaehwan mendorong Seokjin ke gang sempit sebelah supermarket. Seokjin yang masih terkejut hanya mampu terdiam menahan sakit disikunya kerena terjatuh._

 _"Kenapa kau seperti ini sekarang?" tanya Jaehwan_

 _'Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu' ucap Seokjin dalam hatinya_

 _"Kenapa hidupmu menyedihkan begini, hah?!" lagi, Jaehwan membentaknya._

 _Jaehwan duduk dihadapan Seokjin, menarik dagu Seokjin untuk menatapnya._

 _"Apa yang kau inginkan, Ken?" tanya Seokjin perlahan._

 _Jaehwan diam, nama panggilan itu diberikan Seokjin untuknya. Namun kemarahan seolah membuat Jaehwan gelap mata. Dan dengan tiba-tiba Jaehwan menciumnya dengan paksa. Menahan tengkuk Seokjin untuk tidak menghindar._

 _Seokjin semakin terkejut, dan merasa dilecehkan temannya sendiri Seokjin berontak. Berusaha mendorong Jaehwan sekuat tenaga, namun Seokjin tidaklah sekuat itu. Tapi ia tetap berusaha mengalihkan wajahnya dari Jaehwan, sekuat tenaga menghindar._

.

.

"Awalnya aku tidak mengerti...hiks..kenapa ia melakukan itu padaku. Aku berusaha melawan meskipun itu mustahil untukku..hiks" Seokjin tak mampu membendung air matanya. Luka pertama akibat pilihannya, ditorehkan temannya sendiri.

Dan sebenarnya, baik Yoongi, Namjoon, Jimin, Taehyung, Hoseok, terutama Jungkook, ingin sekali pergi dari sini dan mencari Jaehwan untuk membunuhnya. Mereka ingin sekali menghilangkan anak itu dari dunia ini. Namun, mereka masih bertahan. Karena Seokjin masih belum menyelesaikan ceritanya.

"Saat aku mendengar alasannya, aku hanya diam saja. Tapi ...hiks.. aku tidak bisa terkejut ketika.."

Dan mereka tak bisa memndam kemarahan mereka lagi kali ini.

.

.

 _Jaehwan melepas ciumannya dan mendapat tamparan keras dari Seokjin._

 _"Apa yang kau pikirkan sampai kau melakukan ini padaku?!" ucap Seokjin marah terlebih lagi ia kecewa dengan temannya itu yang memperlakukannya seperti ini._

 _Jaehwan memegang pipinya yang sedikit nyeri, lantas menyeringai menatap Seokjin._

 _"Asal kau tau saja, aku mencintaimu! Dari dulu AKU MENCINTAIMU SEOKJIN!" Seokjin terkejut mendengar pengakuan Jaehwan. Tidak menyangka tentang perasaan yang Jaehwan simpan selama ini._

 _Memang sejak pertama mengenal Jaehwan, sikapnya memang sangat perhatian sekali. Orang tuanya dan orang tua Jaehwan adalah rekan bisnis. Sehingga Seokjin dan Jaehwan pun juga sering bertemu. Karena intensitas pertemuan Seokjin dan Jaehwan semakin sering, sikap Jaehwan pun perlahan mulai lebih perhatian padanya, kasih sayang yang diberikannya pun melebihi temannya yang lain. Awalnya Seokjin hanya mengira itu perhatian antar teman saja. Tanpa tau Jaehwan memendam perasaan yang sesungguhnya._

 _"Aku ingin memilikimu, tapi selalu ada 6 temanmu disampingmu. Mereka selalu menghalangiku ketika ingin berduaan denganmu. Mereka selalu menempelimu sampai aku tidak bisa menahan kesabaranku dan memilih menemui orang tuamu untuk menikahkan kita"_

 _Seokjin terbelalak menatap Jaehwan, senekat itukah?_

 _"Tapi orang tuamu menolakku! Mereka tidak mau anak kesayangan mereka menderita. Mereka tidak berpikir saja, aku ini sangat kaya. Dan pastinya kau tidak akan menderita kalau bersamaku" ucap Jaehwan tertawa sinis sambil memandang Seokjin yang menangis. Entah sejak kapan air mata sudah mengalir diwajahnya._

 _Jaehwan semakin mendekati Seokjin., dengan kasar ia mengangkat wajah Seokjin. Menjilat air mata dipipi Seokjin. Membuat Seokjin memejamkan matanya yang membuat air matanya semakin deras mengalir._

 _"Akan aku beri tau sebuah rahasia, Seokjin"_

 _"Sejak penolakan keluargamu, aku sangat membenci mereka. Sampai aku tak bisa menahannya lagi. hingga akhirnya aku meminta bantuan orang tuaku untuk melakukan sesuatu pada orang tuamu" ucap Jaehwan menyeringai. Seokjin terbelalak mendengar itu semua._

 _"Ya. Orang tuaku yang membuat ayah ibumu meninggal" Jaehwan kembali tertawa senang, apalagi melihat wajah Seokjin yang seolah kehilangan rohnya. Kosong._

 _"Ternyata orang tuaku juga sangat membenci orang tuamu. Dan itu membuatku semakin mudah menghancurkan mereka." Jaehwan menatap tajam Seokjin "Akan aku buat mereka yang menghalangiku untuk memilikimu menyesal. Termasuk ke 6 temanmu itu" Jaehwan tertawa mengejek_

 _._

 ** _PLAK_**

 _._

 _"Brengsek kau Lee Jaehwan! Kau keterlaluan, Kau jahat!" Seokjin memukuli Jaehwan dengan sisa tenaganya. Amarahnya meluap mengetahui orang tuanya mati karena ulah temannya. Air matanya sudah tak terbendung lagi. Isakan Seokjin semakin keras. Sedangkan Jaehwan hanya tertawa remeh._

 _"Dan sekarang, aku membencimu Seokjin. Beruntung kau tidak tinggal dengan Pamanmu lagi. Karena aku akan sangat puas saat menyiksamu. Kau akan menderita" Jaehwan langsung menampar lagi Seokjin hingga tak sadarkan diri. Setelahnya ia meninggalkan Seokjin di gang kecil itu. sendiri._

.

 **Flashback Off**

.

.

Diruangan itu hanya terdengar isakan Seokjin yang semakin menyakitkan ketika didengar. Air mata terus menetes membasahi selimut rumah sakit. Tangannya mengepal, menahan kepedihan yang ia pendam. Rahasia yang dibawanya tanpa seorangpun tau. Rahasia kematian ayah ibunya.

Seokjin semakin menangis ketika seseorang memeluknya. Yoongi. Dia mengelus punggung Seokjin menenangkannya sekaligus dirinya sendri. Setidaknya dengan memeluk Seokjin, sedikit membantu untuk menahan amarahnya. Apa yang telah diungkapkan Seokjin telah membuat mereka ber 6 berjanji benar-benar akan membunuh Jaehwan setelah ini. Bahkan kematianpun seolah belum cukup untuk dosanya selama ini.

"Maafkan kami karna membiarkanmu menanggung beban seberat ini, hyung" Yoongi mencium kening Seokjin lama. _'kau harus bahagia hyung'_

Pandangan Jungkook menggelap, begitupun Jimin. Taehyung mencoba menghilangkan amarah Namjoon yang memang sudah terlihat akan meledak dengan mengelus bahunya. Taehyung sendiri marah, sangat marah, hanya saja ia menahannya seperti Hoseok yang tengah memejamkan mata disebelahnya. Dan sepertinya itu semua tidak membantu. Yoongi pun setelah memeluk Seokjin amarahnya terlihat jelas. Amarah menguasai ruangan itu. Seokjin pun hanya mampu menangis. Dan saatnya untuk memulai permainan ini. Harusnya Jaehwan berpikir dulu, siapa yang akan mereka hadapi ketika menyentuh Seokjin. Dan akhirnya mereka semua merasakan hal yang sama. Dendam.

.

.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Tanpa diketahui anak-anak mereka, tuan Jeon dan tuan Min sedang berdiri di depan pintu ruang rawat Seokjin. Mereka datang lebih cepat karena ingin bertemu Seokjin. Tapi mereka malah mendapat kejutan menyakitkan seperti ini. Semua hal yang diceritakan Seokjin terdengar oleh mereka.

"Biarkan anak-anak yang mengurus Jaehwan, kita akan mengurus orang tuanya. Mereka sudah salah menilai kita" tuan Jeon perlahan meninggalkan ruangan Seokjin disusul tuan Min dibelakangnya.

"Yah, orang tua dan anak memang sama brengseknya" tuan Min menyeringai,"Menderita ya? Jaehwan dan orang tuanya yang akan menderita"

.

.

.

tbc

.

.

.

akhirnya setelah sekian lama :)

maaf dan terima kasih readers

semoga suka ...


End file.
